An Imprint with a Tail
by Stargazer1364
Summary: 16-year-old Talia Sinclaire has always had a difficult life, being the only half-mermaid in the sea. Top that off with the fact that she's being forced to marry, and she runs away. What happens when she washes up in La Push and Paul imprints on her? Love.
1. Preface

AN: Okay, I've been working on this also. And I'm feeling spontaneous, so here it is: An Imprint with a Tail! If people like it, review, please! I need at least four reviews before I update again on this story. I know y'all can do it! So, TTYL! Read on, readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pack (=[ ) or the Cullens[=)]. Any other character is mine. =D

* * *

><p><strong>Preface (Talia POV)<strong>

The sand squished in between my toes as I ambled down the beach. The sky was dark and bleak, the clouds churning heavily together to create an ominous sensation in the pit of my stomach. The waves licked the shore hungrily, begging for my return; I kept a secure distance between us, for fear that I would be sucked beneath the surface and never be seen again.

On the other hand, it would be nice to not have to face the surface world again. To be able to leave the pain and suffering above the waves…. I shuddered and spun to confront the water with urgency, racing through a large wave. My legs morphed into a powerful, sleek silver tail. I broke the surface, gasping in shock of what just happened. Before I knew it, the waves began tugging me south, away from La Push. The tides encumbered me greatly, but I struggled to catch my last glimpse at the small and gentle town.

It was a mistake.

A tall, tan figure stood by the trees, a mop of black hair on his head. I recognized him as the one who held my heart in his palm; he cupped his hands around his mouth and cried, "Talia! TALIA!"

His face crumbled in pain as understanding slapped him. I would never again run into his arms, gaze up into the chocolate pools that were his eyes, or crush our lips together one more time. I would never say 'I love you' to his face. The heartbreak that clouded his features overwhelmed me, so I froze the oceans and swam closer.

"I'm sorry, for everything," I whispered.

He howled mournfully and burst into a massive silver wolf, shredding his clothes to pieces in the process. His brown orbs stared longingly at my face, and he yipped softly before vanishing into the bracken. Salty tears leaked from my eyes as I watched our love be blown to smithereens, and I slowly let my mind unravel, piece by piece. My head sank beneath the powerful waters, and I did not resurface as the current carried me away to my awaiting family.

We were perfect for each other, but my father had to ruin it. He had to spoil everything he touched in my life. I will never love again. My heart was crushed to dust, and I could have sworn I heard another broken howl through the water.

_Goodbye. I love you_, was my last thought before everything went dark.


	2. The Tale of Two Lovers

AN: Hey, readers. I can't believe I already have 4 reviews for just the preface! Can we try for 6 now? I know y'all can do it! Oh, and BTW, thank you for reviewing: Kanan24, Paramorefan1698, SecondLineIsTheBomb, and piffy006! Now, please don't ask me why this chapter is here, because it'll play a part in the story later. Thanks, guys and gals! (Gals is such an odd word, don't you think?) Here it is!

**Disclaimer: **Thanks, Stephenie Meyer. Now I feel insignificant by admitting this. I do not own the Pack *sigh* or the Cullens (I'm glad about the Cullens.). I do own Talia and her family and most of her friends. Oh, and a stolen Pink iPod Nano, 5th generation. Bring her back, you thieving snobs! Whoever stole her out of my purse, bring her back!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Tale of Two Lovers (T POV)<strong>

In the ocean, there are your typical aquatic animals: sharks, dolphins, tuna, whales, and everything else. Then there are the so-called mythical creatures: merpeople. Before you ask, yes, we are real. We actually take part in some activities on the surface world, like buying real estate and going shopping. Most just prefer not to leave the water.

Sadly, the myth about mermaids luring sailors to their death is true. Most mermaids—but not all—don't even give the idea a second thought. However, there are some who struggle with the maddening yearning to drown the men. I suffer also; whenever I see a man surfing or sailing, I instantly want to drag him underneath the waves and kill him. I'd never do that, though, because I know that he most likely has a family that would mourn the loss of their loved one. So I resist.

Remember King Tritan from _The Little Mermaid_? You probably think that we have some sort of fishy ruler that controls the currents of the ocean, am I right? Well, we don't have one. Our system is purely democratic, so stop dreaming.

What are we most commonly known for in the aquatic world? Well, mermaids—pure blood ones—have awesome looks, impeccable grace, and the interesting ability to manipulate the water in plants. Mermen, on the other hand, basically only have two things God has gifted them with: their hotness and inhuman strength.

However, there are some rare exceptions to that rule, such as when a merman is born with the ability to control the oceans' currents and tides. Once his talents are discovered, the parents of that man mate him with a human to produce a powerful half-human, half-merperson baby. When the baby is born, the child's gifts, no matter what the gender is, would be like fire—wild and unpredictable. I am a prime example.

My name is Talia Gabriella Parisa Sinclaire. I am a half-breed.

You see, I have this power that allows me to see auras of any being, whether it's a human or an animal. Additionally, I can show how I feel, since the color of my fingernails—and toenails on land—change to match my mood; also I can manipulate other's emotions. I also have these crazy powers like talking to fish and animals, speaking any language, commanding the waves and tides, and having an extremely-strong memory. The best one, however, is the power to grant wishes. It's only activated, however, when someone shows a kindness to her for no reason. Cool, huh?

My father, Adam Sinclaire, says I'm perfect; that was the only time I listened to him. Curly, wavy black hair flows down my back, and it hovers around my face like seaweed when I'm in the water. I'm a little thick but still curvy, with plump lips and deep blue-gray eyes. My skin is tanned from my mother's side—I think she was Native-American. That's just the upper half of me.

My tail is powerful and sleek, with a startling length of nearly five feet long. Technically, it's four feet and nine inches, but I round a lot. The scales are silver with a pint tint, and they shine like polished silver in the sun. My fingernails—and toenails on land—look like regular human nails, except for the varying colors on them, of course.

In our society, we—the half-bloods and I—stick out like sore thumbs; with my skills, it's even worse. People whisper whenever I swim by in Pacifica, the nearest city in the ocean near my house. Sometimes the words they speak are pleasant, other times cruel and hurtful. I would usually freeze in front of them and glare hard; then they'd look down and wander away in the other direction. The worst part is, it's a small area, so we know everyone and everything. Talk about sad.

Anyway, enough explanations. Let's get to the good stuff: my life. Time dragged sluggishly through my tutoring classes. Yes, tutoring. I refused to learn with others who won't except me for who I am, so this is where I am: in isolation and utterly bored beyond comprehension. Each teacher was hand-picked to help me overcome my gifts and learn to use them for good. Also, they helped with my regular schoolwork, like Trig and Chemistry. A living hell without calculators.

I tapped my fingers on the hardcover, water-proof book from the surface world, more specifically San Francisco. Flicking a chaste look out the window, longing filled my chest as I fantasized about surfing the flowing ocean waters, as free as a bird. The teachers became frustrated with me when it was obvious I wasn't listening. I just couldn't focus anymore with the thoughts clouding my head. The last teacher, Ms. McKenzie, finished the session fifteen minutes earlier than usual, slamming her book closed in aggravation. I raised a thin eyebrow and lazily fanned my tail, waiting for her tirade to begin.

"Talia..." she began. She then hesitated and shook her head, folding out of her reposing position and pacing back and forth. Her musings were incoherent, and after awhile she plopped back down on her cushion. "Are you okay? All of the other teachers have been complaining about you, saying you're 'distracted and completely off-subject.' Is everything alright? I just want to help."

I swiftly peeked at her face, and my steely resolve cracked at the genuine expression of worry on her visage. Casting my eyes to my hands, I played with my fingers while she waited patiently for an excuse. My breath whirled out in a rush of bubbles, and I exploded from my chair. "It's just not fair!" I picked up the closest thing in my range—a sterling-silver clock—and threw it, frustrated that it just swirled around in the water before settling on the ground. "Why, why, WHY? Why can't I?" I slumped back onto the cushioned couch before putting my head in my hands.

She waited a moment, apparently satisfied that my rampage calmed, before speaking cautiously. "Why can't you be what?"

I tugged my eyes up to glance wearily at her. "Why can't I be free? Why am I so restricted, so restrained? I wish to see beyond the window pane. I wish to be free."

"I wish I could say I understand, but then I'd be lying. I will say it gets better with age, though," she added hopefully. The yearning for freedom settled into my chest and was a festering hole, impervious to the words of comfort from her.

"Was your father this uptight, Ms. McKenzie?" I asked curiously. Her emerald eyes seemed to darken, and her lips pursed sourly. I ogled her red hair curling around her face, alive and writhing. "You don't have to tell me. I was just being nosy," I amended quickly.

Her thin lips cracked a smile, and I realized the age lines around her eyes made her appear older beyond her years. "It's okay. Please call me Ivory; you make me feel old when you say _Ms. McKenzie_," she spoke, treating her surname like a curse-word. "You don't know that much about me, do you? I'll let you in on my life, but be warned. It is unpleasant from the beginning to the near end." She let that sink in, and shock had me frozen stiff, waiting for her to begin her tale. "I see there's no going back now."

I shook my head and replied, "Nope. Too late for that, Ivy."

She chuckled but then turned solemn. "This is the story of two forbidden lovers and their lost child. On land, there was a wonderful man with god-like looks and a stunning personality. His name was Archer Pendragon, and he was perfect. There was a twist, though; he was a vampire. Almost two hundred years old, he was buried in his depression and lonely state. He eventually sought after death, trying all sorts of radical ideas: overdosing on prescription pills, jumping off cliffs, poisons, and eventually drowning. When Archer landed in the water and swam as far as he could—trust me, that was far—he sat on the ocean floor and held his breath."

"Hold on! So vampires are real? I thought they were just myths," I interrupted.

"Humans just thought that mermaids weren't real, either," she explained impatiently. "Now, can I go on or not?"

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Go on."

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, he was holding his breath. As he waited for death to come, in a nearby patch of seaweed, an enchanting puckish mermaid inspected 'the new merchandise.' She was amazed by his natural beauty and swam forward, curious. When she reached out to touch him, he spun his head around to face her and boldly snatched her hand; she hung her head in the shame of being caught. However, he smiled, amused by her antics. She grinned brightly and tugged on his hand, beckoning him to follow her." Ivy paused to yawn, and I leaned forward and motioned for her to continue.

"Anyone want snacks?" she asked teasingly, attempting to get up. I glared at her, and she sat down. "Okay, okay. Um... Lost my train of thought."

"You were at the part where she was gonna show him around," I reminded her.

"Oh, right!" Ivy agreed. "Archer hesitated, though, and struggled to speak three words, 'Who are you?'. She giggled shrilly and whispered in his ear, 'I am Aneeta. Please follow me.' Yanking on his hand one more time, she swam backwards seductively and flashed her tail at him, disappearing in a cloud of bubbles. His jaw literally dropped, and he stroked after her, never wavering. They went on like that for a few miles until she surfaced in a large underwater cave, completely furnished with a sofa and food. Aneeta stretched out with two human legs, and Archer stood there, waiting silently for her to initiate the conversation. 'Stay with me,' she suddenly begged. 'Please. I get so lonely here. I do not know why, but I am attracted to you as a shark is to bloody meat in water.'"

"He was unsure of what to do, but he knew he could never be with her. 'I can't,' he said at last. 'I wish I could, because you are my other half. But we are not meant to be.' 'Please, then. Just tell me your name,' she requested. 'Archer,' he whispered. 'Archer Pendragon.' 'Archer, please come to me. Hold me this once and tell me you love me,' she said in a voice like honey. She had the power to force him against his will, but she refused to use it. Instead, he came and made love to her. After that, he leaned in close and spoke low, 'I will never forget you. Please don't forget me. I love you, Aneeta.' He dove into the water and was never seen again. She wept salty tears of pain and grief over him for many days and nights as her heart—and spirit, to tell you the truth—was ripped to shreds."

"Oh my god," I whispered, horrified. "What happened to her?"

"One day, she felt a sharp kick in her stomach and looked down. What she saw astounded her entirely. A small, hard bump stuck out of her abdomen. She poked it, and the response was a kick to the ribs. _It is his baby_, she thought to herself. She vowed, then, to be the best mother she could be. Aneeta never got the chance. The childbirth was too much, so she died after the girl was born. The mother's last words were 'Look...for...Archer...Pendragon...I...love...you...baby-girl.'"

"The baby was you, wasn't it?" I mumbled. "I'm so sorry." Ivy's eyes were glazed over for the entire story, as if she were in another world. They snapped back into place when she heard me apologize.

"I'm not looking for pity. I grew up without a father or mother, so I don't need your words. They never help in the end," she stated harshly.

"Sorry," I responded. "How did you know about your parents?"

"I contacted my father. He was hard to find, but eventually he was somewhere in Italy. I told him about my mom, and he basically said he never wanted to see me again for destroying her. I can't blame him." Her voice turned bitter, and I firmly grabbed one of her hands in mine.

"Don't think like that. Every child is a gift, including you," I growled. She smiled at me and stretched, showing her silver belly button ring.

"I oughta be going," she said out loud. "Your father will be home any minute." I glanced at the clock on the floor and gasped; it read 8:00 P.M.

"OMG! Well, I'll see you later." I led her to the door, giving her a gentle squeeze. "You're awesome, Ivy. Don't ever forget that."

"You too, Tally," she replied. "You, too."


	3. The Marriage Proposal

AN: Okay, five reviews for the last chapter! I feel so awesomely loved! =D Anyways, this is gonna be the last chapter posted _at least _Monday. I'm going on a trip, and my stories aren't allowed because my dad says "I spend too much time on them." What else am I supposed to do in this boring city? Anyways... here is Chapter 2! Oh, and readers of A Blooming Rose, that's going to be updated also today. So, without further ado, here is chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: Screw it. The Cullens and Pack are not frikkin' mine. So there, Stephenie Meyer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2. The Marriage Proposal (T POV)<strong>

After Ms. McKenzie—a.k.a Ivy—left, I anxiously darted around the house, trying to make it look perfect for father's arrival. I've been processing what Ivory told me. _You too, Tally. _I don't see myself as remarkable or even _awesome_. I'm a freak of nature; everyone knows it. Even my father can't stare at me for too long.

Speaking of dad…. Here he comes. The sea horse-drawn carriage pulled into the yard, and I could see my father—along with another passenger—through the window. I gave him a cursory glance but focused on my father. The guy remained in the carriage while my father swam up the pathway. It's custom for a female to wait by the door for the man of the house to come in, so I placed myself there like a statue. I bit my fingernails fretfully as he ascended the stairs to the door. Once I unlocked it, I gave him a hug and floated back. "Hello, father," I murmured. "It has been long since you've returned home."

"My dear Talia, you resemble your mother more and more everyday," he responded with an easy grace. "Come, daughter. We have things to discuss." He didn't wait for a response as he glided over to the couch in the living room. I halfheartedly followed and eased myself onto the couch next to him, waiting for him to begin. "Daughter, do you know the traditions of a half-breed in the mermaid world?"

"No, father. I do not," I replied truthfully. "What are they?"

"When a half-breed girl turns sixteen, she is then chosen a suitor for marriage by her father, so they can then reproduce," he explained carefully, aware of my temper.

My mind was molasses, slowly churning and barely comprehensible. The words were meaningless in my head, but my thoughts finally began to make sense. _A suitor and then kids,_ I thought bitterly. _Who in the hell does he think he's dealing with? All hell is about to break loose._

"What the hell?" I shrieked, bubbles spilling out of my mouth in a rush. "What the hell, dad? I am SIXTEEN! I have a whole life ahead of me, and I refuse to be tied down with a litter and a husband this _young_!"

"I know you're upset, Talia," he began.

"Upset? You think I'm just _upset_? You haven't seen nothin' yet." My sight was tinted red, and the water was suddenly boiling. A hurricane was forming, caused by my fury.

"Talia! TALIA! _Stop this, this instant_!" he demanded sharply. The currents calmed instantly after my father's order. I was too shocked to not do it. He never used that tone with me, only when he was straining to hold on to his last bit of patience. He relaxed after a minute and offered me a weary grimace. "Would you at least attempt to meet him?"

"Fine," I said with poor grace. "I'll meet him. But I refuse to show any sort of kindness."

"I'll take that," he mumbled, standing up and floating to the door. In a loud voice he called, "Keane! Come inside!"

I growled under my breath and folded my arms, relaxing into the seat. I couldn't see what was going on, but it sounded like hushed whispers. Dad came in first, followed by a pale, well-built man with a dark blue tail. His hair was a honey blonde, and his eyes were a striking light grey, with a hint of green. He moved forward with an air of arrogance cloaking his form. Stopping in front of me, he stooped low in a regal bow and took my hand, placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Hello, Talia. I am Keane," he said with a hint of Italian accent. "It's a pleasure to meet you." His eyes were stunning as he stared at my face, and my gaze traveled down to his plump lips. For a brief second I had a flash of crushing those lips to mine, running my hands through that mane of honey hair...

_Whoa, Talia! Remember, you _hate _him with a passion. _I repeated that mantra in my mind as I yanked my sight away from his. "Hi." I glared fiercely at him, and an awkward silence filled the water. My father cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," he announced. "If you need me, dear, don't hesitate to call." And with that he headed for the stairs and vanished into his study.

"Well, may I sit?" he asked hopefully, as if he needed my approval.

I shrugged and motioned for him to do so. Keane timidly perched himself on the armrest and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um..." he said uncomfortably. "How old are you?" Great conversation opener.

My eyes danced dangerously as I replied, "Sixteen. You know, the year law says I have to be married to some spoiled punk."

"You know, if you give up with the fighting and learn to like me, then the situation wouldn't seem so harsh," he offered, smiling and wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Bad move, idiot.

"Oh, so you're telling me that you _like _the mess we're in? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind?" I continued, my voice rising with every word. "You know what, get out. Leave, and never come back."

"But Talia—" he began, attempting to grab my arms.

I snarled viciously at him and snapped, erupting from my seat in a fiery rage. I smacked him across the face, slamming him into a wall. He blinked but didn't get up, too dazed to respond. Grabbing him by the hair, I flew over to the front door and yanked it open. He tried struggling in my hand, but he was a weakling. I slung him out the door and growled, "_Get. Out_!" He bolted away into the darkness, a trail of bubbles tailing him.

Slamming the door, I leaned against it and saw my father rush down the stairs, a look of lucid outrage flaming within his icy blue eyes. "What. just. _happened_?"

I was about to respond with a sarcastic remark, but the stern, _no-nonsense _look still remained on his face. Suddenly it all became too much. I crumbled to the ground in shame and sobbed, frustration hovering around me like a beacon. Even though I can't shed tears underwater, the pain was still palpable. He stood there uncomfortably for a second before scooping me up into his arms and carrying me to the couch, cradling me like a baby. I was crying like one, though, so I guess what he was doing was appropriate.

"I'm...sorry...Daddy," I bawled. "I...I...I couldn't stand him. He was...total blowfish."

"It's okay, baby-girl," he soothed. "We'll find you another."

"But Daddy—" I cut myself off, my tear fest nearing its end. "I don't think I could."

"Don't talk that way, Talia," he growled. "We'll scour the entire ocean for your other half."

"I have a suggestion, if I may," I told him. He paused and nodded cautiously. I carefully uprighted myself but still sat on his lap, waving my tail nervously. "What if I go to the surface world for a few weeks? To give myself more searching grounds?"

His mouth dropped open in astonishment. He stuttered before turning a vibrant red. "Absolutely not! My only daughter will not go to the surface world where they slaughter fish _daily_!" he bellowed.

"But you go there every other day!" I whined. _Did I just say that?_

His face flushed a deep shade of purple, and his teeth snapped together in a flash. "I am forty-five years old. You are _sixteen_. I am old enough to have children, vote, serve jury duty, and many other things. You are still just a child."

"So... Let me get this straight. I'm not old enough to go up to the surface, but I'm old enough to get _married _and deliver _babies_? That's screwed up, Dad," I sneered sarcastically.

"Enough," my father boomed, making me wince. I was still sitting in his lap, so the sound was louder. "This conversation is closed. You are grounded, young lady. For two entire months. I will post five guards upstairs—two by your door, one on your balcony, one by the bathroom, and one by the stairs. You cannot leave your room except for your studies, bathroom breaks, and food."

"I was afraid you'd say that," I said glumly. I placed one hand on his throat—his eyes widened in shock—and shoved him up against the wall. Ice poured out of my fingers, crawling across his skin like a sea snail. It traveled down his arms, across his chest, and around his tail. Soon enough everything but his face was encased in a cocoon of freezing ice, trapping him to the wall.

"You'll thaw in a day, father. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I simply cannot go on living like a sweet, innocent defenseless child. Perhaps our paths will cross again someday," I said wistfully. "I love you, Daddy."

His icy blues eyes looked sad but proud. "I knew it would come to this, daughter. I will always love you, but be warned: I will move the oceans to bring you home."

With that said, I covered his face with a thick sheet of ice. His eyes were frozen in place as they glared at me, but I could still hear his heartbeat strongly thrum through the crystal-like substance. A small sob broke through my lips as I surveyed my handiwork, and I really couldn't believe that I did that to my own father.

But I had. The popsicle in front of me was proof of that.

Shaking my head mutely, I turned my back and ascended the stairs to my room, glancing around at the place I've lived in for my entire life. Going to the closet, I carefully picked out my most sturdy backpack and began filling it with pieces of my life I knew I couldn't live without: a piece of bright red coral that Dad picked out for me from the Great Barrier Reef; my first stuffed animal, a panda bear named Twinkles that Ms. McKenzie—I mean, _Ivory_—gave me; a set of solid gold beauty supplies, including a comb, brush, and mirror, that my mom had left to me; and a small, blurred picture of my mother, Nina Angelica Uley, in all of her stunning beauty. I also packed four sets of clothes and zipped my bag shut firmly.

I looked around for anything that could be used for money but was dissatisfied when there wasn't. Leaving my room—the only place I've known for my entire life—was heartbreaking, but I did it and ventured forth to my father's study, instantly spotting a stack of currency from both Ocenia and the United States. I stuffed it into the purse I was carrying and scurried on, ruffling papers for the most important thing.

Seeing it lie underneath his lamp, I took the safe code and flipped over his desk. The black safe dial was underneath it, so I carefully put the numbers in and pulled the door open. My birth certificate, along with other important credentials, were in there. I stuffed them in my pack and hurried to the kitchen, where I shoved some kelp bars, bread, sea-nut butter, and vitamin water into my bag also. It was getting heavy, so I had to stop before I took the whole house.

Facing the front door, I eyed the house one more time, being careful to avoid my father's frozen stare. Flashes of my life passed through my thoughts like a slideshow, and I swallowed the lump of sadness in my throat. It simply had to be this way. Straightening my shoulders and stifling the need to hug my father one more time, I yanked open the door and swam out to meet my fate. Shutting the door was sealing my past away from me forever because I knew I would never come back again.

* * *

><p>EN: Review please! I'm aiming for at least five reviews on this chapter! If you review, there are freshly baked chapters on my computer. ;) Oh, and thanks to the people who've added my story to their Favorite Stories list, me to their Favorite Authors list, and subscribed to my story alerts. =D<p> 


	4. Runaway Straight Into La Push

**AN: **Hey hey hey! Everyone having a good Friday? I hope so, because mine is pretty crappy. ***GASP* **I know, I'm shocked too. But I was promised a trip to FL, but it was canceled at the last minute! Gr . . . . Anyways, here is chapter 3 of An Imprint with a Tail! Yippee! Oh, and thank you to all of the readers of this story who've added this to your Favorite Stories list and Story Alerts, and me to your Favorite Authors list and Author Alerts thingy! =D I almost cried when I saw those Alert emails in my inbox. So, without further distraction, here is Chapter 3! R&R, please, with chocolate chips and marshmallows on top! I need at least 6 for the next chapter; I know y'all can do it, with all of these Story Favorites being made. =D

Disclaimer: You know, I'm getting pretty sick of these disclaimers; does Stephenie Meyer go through stories and sues writers who don't have this? I love you girl, but that would be pretty messed up. (The Pack and Cullens aren't mine. =P So there, Stephenie!)

* * *

><p><strong>3. Runaway—Straight into La Push (T POV)<strong>

I thought that leaving my father was going to be the hard part. Boy, was I wrong. Lacking street-smarts really can kill a girl. Everywhere I turned there was some sicko lying in a dark alleyway or behind some vegetation, or someone trying to get me to buy some "stuff". I was extremely glad that I was out of the city quickly and into the open ocean. This is where it's exceedingly unpredictable.

Everyone knows, even me, not to go out in the open sea alone. Things can hurt you there: sharks, barracudas, killer whales, boats, harpoons...numerous things. I swam at a medium, determined pace. I had to show I wasn't afraid to things that saw me. I also had to move slow enough to not draw unwanted attention to myself. Something was pulling me up north, so I traveled by night and slept by day. It was different than what I was used to seeing, I can tell you that.

I had to make a few stops to the mainland for supplies since I was low on food. The tug on my heart never decreased until I entered the freezing seas. Shelter was necessary when I spotted one of father's guards in a patch of kelp. It's been a few days since I left, so he probably already defrosted and sent the armada after me.

Ducking and leaping from bush to bush, I slipped inside a deserted cave. The underwater cavern I entered was dark and spooky with things shifting in the dark and pale eyes glaring at me in the shadows. I pulled out a small flashlight and lit it to keep them away while I rested.

"Who goess there?" a hollow voice hissed from the darkness. "It'ssss rude to linger in doorways, dear. Come clossser, where I can sssee you." Suddenly two yellow eyes lit up in front of my face, and I let out a shocked screech. "I'm sssory, child. I haven't had company in awhile, ssso you mussst forgive me."

"Of course," I replied in a knee-jerk reaction. "It's rude of me to intrude here unannounced."

"Sssuch mannerssss. Sssomething tellsss me that you aren't from the ghetto," she whispered. "I am Luna, the goddesssss of the ssseasss. Who are you?"

"T-talia, ma'am," I stammered, suddenly feeling underdressed to be meeting a goddess. "Talia Gabriella Parisa Sinclaire. I've been running away from my father. I was sick of my future being chosen for me, so I went out to search for love by myself."

"Talia..." she mused from her place next to me. "It meansss 'dew of heaven', and Gabriella is the female version of 'the moon.' Parisa also means 'angelic' or 'like a fairy.' You have been chossen for greatnessss, but instead you choossse to find true love. That is very wissse for your age."

"Thank you, Luna," I murmured with gratitude embedded into my voice."It means a lot." Pausing, I nervously twisted a lock of my hair. Gathering my courage, I asked her a question that's been bothering my nerves for a while. "May I ask to see your face?"

"Yessss, you may," she responded. Suddenly light filled the cave, illuminating the goddess in front of me. She had waist-length golden hair flying around her heart-shaped face, with green eyes. Long ears jutted out from the sides of her head, and one had a hoop earring with a cross on it. Intricate tattoos addorned her arms and legs, but they just added to her beauty. She had legs but webbed feet, and they paddled back and forth in the water. "Thisss good enough?"

"Yes, ma'am. You're pretty," I said without thinking, causing a dark blush to form on my cheeks. She snorted in amusement and glanced down at me. Unfortunately, she had two feet of height on me, and I was almost seven feet long, including my tail.

"Thank you, child," she told me. "Now, go. I got rid of your guard that was following you. Head north, and you shall find your love there."

"Thank you, Luna. Thank you," I acknowledged. The light was fading from the room, but I had one more question. "Why do you choose to live in a cave?"

"Who said anything about a cave?" she answered mysteriously, vanishing in a cloud of bubbles. I sighed and left without another question.

As I traveled up north, the scenery changed a lot. The bright and enchanting colors of the Pacific wildlife and plant-life began to transform into depressing grays, dark greens, and dull silver. The exhaustion began to filter through my brain, and I had to rest soon. Still, I battled the currents until I could handle no more. My fingers began to go numb first, then my arms, and then my tail. I panicked, trying to feel something, but nothing worked. Soon the waves carried me to a beach, shoving me onto the shore.

I tilted my head upward to see my surroundings and saw a large expanse of open beach, unpopulated and completely free of trash. A pit for bonfires resided to my left with several logs cluttered around it in no particular order. Farther down the beach a lone tree with pale roots twisting up in the air sat on a pile of rocks. Feeling a tingling in my tail, I looked down to see my tail splice into two human legs, clad in a pair of boy shorts. A large beauty mark shaped like a crescent moon stood out on my left leg, while a small flat mole resided on my right ankle. Other than that, my mocha-colored skin was uninterrupted. I only had my beater and a bra to cover my upper torso, if you didn't count my bag and purse.

The freezing temperatures made it extremely tough to get warm. I shuddered and curled into a small ball, feeling my eyes slip closed immediately. I was still awake and could hear everything, though. The waves gently lapped the shore, and some people were far off to the side, maybe a few hundred feet away. Their voices carried to my ears above the light rain, deep and smooth with a hint of youth laced within them. The conversation was too chaotic for me to decipher, but it sounded like they were really close like brothers. How sweet.

My thoughts pranced around in my head, going from one subject to the next. I hope I can find somewhere to stay because I need to keep out of the water. Just in case my father wants to try and drag me home. Then there's school. What am I supposed to do, try going here? What about the pull that brought me here? It wasn't there anymore. Maybe my lover was here, right underneath my nose...

I was disrupted when a loud shout sounded from my left. "Hey!" My head snapped up, and I wish it didn't. Five guys—more like five men—scrutinized my position on the ground, inquisitiveness plain on their faces.

They began to walk over, and I got a better view of them when they were closer. The guys were gigantic, with muscles everywhere covered by smooth brown skin. They looked alike with the same dark eyes and black hair, cropped short on their heads. On the other hand, they each appeared to be different. One had wiry muscles and was very lean. There was another with a hell of a lot of authority in his stance, and I tensed briefly before moving on to the next. That was when I saw _him_.

He could have been in his early twenties, with his godlike looks and apparent youth. His face was angular, with his chin jutting out slightly. His mouth was stretched into a bright, teeth-flashing smile that dazzled me completely. His nose was slightly crooked, and his eyebrows were bushy pencil marks on his face. In one of his ears, a gold stud glimmered slightly, evident with his short cut. I avoided his eyes because I've always saved the entrance to the soul for last. My gaze ventured downwards, where the temptation of a sculptured chest was in my view. _Yummy..._

Putting my mind back on track, I peered into his intense eyes and lost myself. His eyes—oh lord, they were dark chocolate orbs that seemed to project a warmth that wrapped around me fully. I felt my world shift, my thoughts beginning to circle around this handsome man in front of me. I couldn't look away. _What's this guy's name?_

I was brought back from my ogling when the authoritative one cleared his throat awkwardly. I shifted my eyes to the other guy, but I still felt mystery man's intent gaze on my face. "Who are you?" My voice only trembled slightly when I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared at me. "I am Sam, and they are Embry, Jacob, Quil, and Paul," he introduced, pointing each individual out. _Ah... Paul. That was mystery man's name. Fitting._ "Who are you?"

"Sam," I murmured to myself, my eyes traveling down to my hands. "Why do I know Sam?" A small sense of familiarity settled within my chest, and I studied him closely. Nothing looked familiar, but it was simply there. Abruptly the exhaustion began to shut me down. I glanced at him with fear plain in my eyes. "My name is Talia," I choked out. The darkness swarmed around my eyesight, and everything went black.


	5. The Angel That Washed Up on Shore Paul

**AN: **Hey hey hey! How y'all doing on this lovely Friday evening? I'm doing pretty good from last Friday, considering it's been cloudy all week like Forks. I'm so happy, however, because I just finished this chapter and edited it today! Yippee! It's a different POV and everything! I'm not used to this POV yet, so bear with me please. Oh, and press that review button. It'll earn you a free white-chocolate chip cookie and chocolate milk and a quicker update! Anyways, 7 reviews this time. Let's pull out the big water guns! Oh, and thanks to all the people who've reviewed this story and added it to your Favorite Stories list and me to your Favorite Authors list! So, without further ado, here is Chapter 4!

**DiScLaImEr: Boo disclaimers. I don't own the pack. I do own Talia, her dad, her mom, Ivy, and any other unrecognized characters in this story. =D Oh, and a missing pink iPod Nano. Return her, you thieves, or face the police and an angry, bipolar teen!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4. The Angel That Washed Up on Shore (Paul POV)<br>**

Stupid bloodsucker had to ruin my perfect weekend. I was going to stay home, not do patrol, and then sleep. Simple but effective. However, the redhead—_Victoria_—just had to make another sudden appearance. She was so close to my teeth, but that stupid bloodsucker had to cross the boundary line. If that _Cullen _hadn't gotten in the way, we would've had her!

"This is bullshit!" I exclaimed angrily. The entire pack—minus Jared, Seth, and Leah, who were on patrol—crowded around the kitchen table, tense and fuming about the close encounter with the leech. My statement was just a battering ram breaking the floodgate of emotions. Loud growls sounded in the room, but only Jacob actually used his words.

"Exactly! If that big leech hadn't crossed the treaty line, we would've had her!" He sounded aggravated that he couldn't tear either of the parasites apart.

"Hell, if that leech-lover wasn't even _here_, we wouldn't have to deal with this!" I snarled. A shudder already rolled through me at the thought of the leech killing all of those people and the Cullens not even doing _anything _about it.

"Watch it, Kaydell," Jacob warned menacingly.

"It's true! All she wants is the girl," I sneered. "But you and the mind-reader can't get it through your thick skulls."

"Maybe we should let her have _you_, instead," Jacob rumbled, pushing out of his chair to come stand over me.

"You wanna fight, Black? Bring it," I snarled, pouncing on my feet. I allowed another tremble to roll through me, eager to put this little bitch in his place.

"Enough, you two!" Sam ordered in full Alpha mode. "Do not speak to your pack brother that way, Paul. We protect anyone who needs it." I sat down again, suddenly deflating underneath the weight of the Alpha's command. Jacob returned to his seat, and the tension lessened slightly.

"Sorry," I grumbled to Jacob. "We cool?" I held out a hand across the table as a peace offering. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces at the abrupt apology, but it just came out. He didn't move for a second or so, so I repeated the sentence.

He blinked and shook my hand. "Yeah, we cool."

The playful atmosphere returned as we bantered about who would kill the bloodsucker first. We were interrupted, though, when Emily struggled over to the table. "Breakfast," Emily announced, placing a gigantic amount of biscuits, eggs, bacon, sausage, and muffins in front of us. The conversations ended as everyone began to stuff their faces. I swear, Emily could open up her own diner.

"So, is anyone up for going to the beach? Maybe some cliff-diving?" Quil mumbled through a mouthful of food. There were grunts of agreement coming from around the table, and as soon as we were finished we set off to the beach.

The three stooges were loud and boisterous, shoving each other and such. The sand was wet and slithered in between my bare feet as we hitchhiked down the shoreline. I was drifting towards the back of the pack when the group stopped completely. I glanced up, annoyed, but then Sam held up a hand in warning, pointing ahead. "Do you see what I see?"

Shoving Quil and Embry to the side, I finally saw what stole their attention. It was a girl, probably no older than fifteen, soaked to the bone and shivering like us when we're mad. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and was rocking back and forth, unaware of her current surroundings.

"How old do you think she is?" Jacob murmured to Sam.

"Fifteen, maybe sixteen," he replied.

We studied her from a distance, and I couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful and exotic. Her skin was lightly tanned, unblemished and smooth. On top of her head was thin, rippling black hair, so dark it was almost navy blue; it framed her heart-shaped face. Her lips were pressed together in a thin, worried line, and they were a soft pink like the inside of a seashell. Her eyes were traveling around, observing the area curiously. It was as if she had no clue where she was. My eyes wandered down to her body, where I noticed every curve on her figure. Her shorts did nothing to hide her mile-long legs and petite feet.

"She's perfect," I whispered adoringly to myself. Jacob's and Sam's eyes flicked back to my face, and everyone raised an eyebrow at my obvious ogling.

"Aw... Is little Paulie getting a crush?" Embry teased. A blush darkened my skin involuntarily, and chuckles sounded in the group.

"Should I see if she needs help?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Let's at least check," Quil said.

Sam nodded to himself, as if in agreement, before shouting out in a deep voice. "Hey!"

Her head popped up, and her midnight hair flipped upwards, landing with a _splat _on her back. Her eyes widened slightly at the mere sight of us. A flash of fear danced through her eyes, but she didn't move. Sam took that as an invitation and strolled forward, glancing over his shoulder for a quick second to see if we were coming.

As we traveled closer to her hunkering form, I got a better view of her eyes: an eccentric blue-gray, like the ocean on a stormy day. Flecks of gold sparkled in her iris, and her eyes were framed with thick, lengthy eyelashes. Her eyes traveled over the group, taking in each person, before pausing on me. I met her gaze, and I was nearly drowned by the emotions coursing through me. She was my everything: my other half, my love, and my world. My other obligations disappeared and were replaced with her image. She was my Sun, my Earth, the center of my universe. She was the magnet; I will always be the iron.

I, Paul Jaiden Kaydell, have imprinted.

"Aw, shit," Sam mumbled from my side, noticing my eyes locked onto hers. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, and her gaze flicked to him curiously.

"Who are you?" Her voice was smooth, tranquil with the slightest hint of a tremor secured within it. She tilted her chin up to study Sam's profile, taking in his current visage.

He rumbled, "I am Sam, and they are Embry, Jacob, Quil, and Paul. Who are you?" I scanned her face for any changes and noticed her eyes being cast downwards to her slightly trembling hands.

"Sam," she mumbled. "Why do I know Sam?"

As she inspected him closely, I let my eyes wander over her again. There were small things that I just am now seeing. There was a small scar near her hairline, shaped like a zig-zag; a miniscule mole rested underneath her chin, protruding gently off her face. Oddly, a large birth mark was dominant on her left leg, fabricated in the fashion of a crescent moon. Barely there was a tiny flat mole on her ankle.

Suddenly I heard her voice. "My name is Talia," she said in a strangled voice, as if she were lacking air. My eyes shifted to hers worriedly, and an ounce of fear was ingrained in her frightened blue orbs. Her eyelids fluttered closed while she slumped to the ground.

Panicking, I flew into action, scooping her up into my arms and setting a course for Sam's house. The others scurried to catch up with my fast pace, and before I knew it, we landed on Emily's porch-steps. I swung Talia into one arm while I shoved open the door with my other hand. It landed with a bang against the wall in my haste.

"Paul!" Emily's sharp voice sounded from the kitchen. She came around the corner angrily, waving her hands in the air. "What have I told you about slamming the door that way? If there's a hole in the wall, so help me—oh! What happened?" The fierce expression melted off her face, replaced with a look of maternal concern.

"She passed out on the beach," Jacob explained from behind me. I tentatively sat down on the couch, trying not to jostle her in my arms while attempting to warm her up. She was shivering violently, so I squeezed her tighter to me.

A look of understanding passed on Emily's face as she studied the girl in my arms. She carefully stepped forward and placed a hand on my arm, ignoring Sam's warning glance. "We need to get her in dry clothes before she freezes to death. Take her to the guest room and lay her down on the bed, okay? I'll be back there in a second with some fresh clothes."

Nodding mutely, I cautiously stood up and moved towards the back of the house, cracking the guest bedroom door open before slipping into the azure room. Once I set her down on the bed, I suddenly became aware of her wet state. Her hair was plastered against her face, along with the thin wife-beater she wore. I could see the outline of her pink camouflage bra underneath it, so I dug around the closet for anything that I could cover her up with. Finally I found a checkered blue-and-white quilt, with the pack members' names stitched within it.

Setting the heavy quilt on her limp form, I exited the room and made my way to the kitchen, where the entire pack—excluding Collin, Brady, and Embry who switched patrol with Jared, Leah, and Seth—sat around the kitchen table. It quieted dramatically when I entered, and I met the worried gaze of Emily. "She's in there, and she's still unconscious. She's warmed up a bit, though."

Sighs of relief passed around the table before Sam initiated the conversation. "Okay, all we know is her name, which is Talia. We don't know where she came from, why she looked like a drowned cat, and why she was dressed scantily."

"Big word there, Sam," Quil joked, trying to diffuse the sudden tension. "I didn't know you knew a word with more than two syllables."

"I didn't know you know how to use a big word like that, Quil," Emily said before Sam could. "I thought the only word you knew with more than two syllables was your last name."

My jaw dropped at the burn from Emily. I didn't believe she had it in her. Sam smiled and puffed his chest out proudly at his mate, and I imagined myself doing that with Talia. _Focus, man. You can think about that later._

"So, what do we do while we wait?" Jake wondered, stuffing his mouth with a bite of blueberry muffin.

"Wait for what?" a melodic voice sounded from behind me. Her scent hit me right after, a sweet aroma of salt water, pine forest, and vanilla. My imprint's delectable perfume. I turned slowly, not wanting to scare her. My dark brown eyes finally met her mysterious blue-grey ones, and I knew that I was complete.


	6. Love Revolution in La Push

**AN: **Hello, readers of Twilight and beyond. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I was in a very indecisive state of mind about this story. I was debating with myself on whether or not I was going to continue it. But then I realized: I can't stand it when authors leave a story hanging at an awesome part! So, I'm gonna finish this, even if it kills me. Anyways, people, I have a new chapter for y'all. Remember to review; if I get 5 on this chapter, then you all get a free sundae from Dairy Queen! Oh, and a faster update. =D And here's something else for y'all. The names I've chosen for this chapter have specific meanings. If anyone can find out the meanings of the names and leave them in either a review or PM to me, y'all get a preview of the next chapter. So? What are y'all waiting for? Read on!** =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. =P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5. Love Revolution in La Push (T POV)<strong>

I floated within my mind, trapped in a frozen sea of dreams. It was a bedlam of images, blurring and merging together until it was barely intelligible. My old room, my mom, Dad's frozen glare, the Goddess... The list went on and on. Most surprisingly, though, was that Paul and Sam were the most common in my dreams. It was odd that Sam looked familiar, but I couldn't place him anywhere.

Paul, on the other hand, has managed to capture my attention with a single glance. Correction: his stare. Normally I'm used to the obvious glares from other merpeople, but this stare lacked the usual bitterness and hatred. It was merely curious, filled with shock, adoration, and most important love. But how? I thought it was going to be hell to find someone who could even be attracted to a freak like me and accept my "condition," let alone love. But his eyes surely said _love_.

In my underwater world, it's odd to encounter true love. However, there are... legends, I suppose, about my kind that have hinted to a rare feat called _love revolution_. Love revolution is simply that when you see the one you're meant to spend the rest of your life with, your world and thoughts start immediately revolving around him or her. Your heart can only belong to him. It's so rare, though, that the merpeople have always dismissed the legends as bedtime stories.

One legend was brought into my mind, back when my father would still tell me stories of the merpeople and mother was still around. The Tragedy of the Princess and Her Lover.

Back when merpeople had a monarchy-type system, hundreds of years ago, there was a ruling family called the Kings, ironically enough. The king's name was Gilbert King, while the queen's name was Quinteria King. She had five beautiful children, four girls and one boy; Marina, Pearl-Tatia, Aquata, and Sabastion were the first four. The youngest one was Venera-Abdima King, and she was destined to be chained to the throne, along with a suitor to rule as king. However, she desired to choose her own fate, not have her life written out on stone. And so she dismissed every courtier who dared to try and claim her.

Meanwhile, in the castle's lower chambers, a poor servant boy named Kama-Aeron Tolbert fancied the beautiful princess from afar. He knew that they were never to be together, but he couldn't help his feelings towards her. All the poor servant could do was to bide his time and pray to meet her. One day, they did.

It was an early morning, not far past dawn, and all of the royals were still tucked away in bed. All except for Venera. She paced around the courtyard, stroking the occasional plant that she passed by but mostly focusing on an escape route. Earlier on she stumbled across an emergency escape tunnel near the servants' quarters that ran underneath the city and three miles out in open ocean. She couldn't figure out how to get in the tunnel without drawing attention from the nosy servants. Frustrated, she slapped a piece of kelp with her tail. Unfortunately, her fin was trapped within it, the kelp coiling around her tail like it was alive. Struggling, she frantically pulled at her tail, which only ensnared it further. Letting out an aggravated and helpless moan, Venera began to cry.

Apparently, luck was on her side, as her admirer Kama rounded the corner, leading a seahorse to its stable. He paused at the sight of the distraught princess before tying the horse to a patch of coral. Approaching her cautiously, he slipped a blade from a pocket in his coat and began viciously slicing the kelp from around her tail. She stopped crying and observed him curiously: his lean but still muscled body, the tan skin, his brown hair, and his narrow face. Once he finished, the kelp snapped and she was free. She turned to Kama, about to thank him, when she glanced into his almond-colored eyes and lost herself to him. She could feel herself tying to him in nearly every way possible, while he reversed the effects on her. They had love-revolutionized.

"H-hi. I-I'm V-venera-Abdima," she stuttered. "Who are you?"

"I am Kama-Aeron," he replied easily. She envied his ease. "My dear, why are you outside in the first place?"

"Promise you won't tell?" she demanded. He bobbed his head twice before she continued. "I'm trying to figure out a way to escape. I can't live here anymore. I found a tunnel that leads to the outside of the city near the servants' quarters, but I'm wondering how to get through without drawing suspicion."

"My dear Venera, I can help you. If you meet me at the entrance of the servants' quarters at midnight sharp, I'll be able to open the tunnel for you, and we will run away together," he promised.

"Why would you want to help me?" she asked innocently.

"Surely you can feel the connection between us, dear?" he replied, pursuing further because he already knew her answer. "I've fallen in love with you before this connection, and people do crazy things when they're in love."

"I've fallen in love with you too, Kama," she said dreamily. "Ever since I first saw you when the guards first brought you in, my feelings have only grown."

He swam forwards and planted a parting kiss on her hand and then her cheek. "Tonight, my love, we will be free."

Venera was giddy for the rest of the day, and by nightfall she had already discreetly packed the few things she could bring. Impatiently she waited in her chamber until a quarter-till-twelve before slipping out of her room and making her way to the servants' quarter entrance. She was clad in a black cloak that covered nearly all of her tail, and had her bag on her shoulder underneath the cloak.

Kama was waiting for her when she finally arrived on the dot, and he gave a sweet kiss on her lips before lifting the floorboards to reveal the tunnel. He dropped her in first, while he followed with an angler fish for light. The angler fish swam ahead while they followed it blindly. After a good hour or so, it stopped at a door with a heavy lock on it. Kama pulled out a key and snapped it into the lock, twisting it and opening the door. What waited for them, though, was quite a sight.

Venera's family waited outside that door, along with the entire guard, armed and ready. _For what?_ Venera wondered. She found out a second later.

"Daughter, what are you doing with this _scum_? Is this why you've rejected every suitor that I've chosen?" her father questioned.

"King Gilbert, your daughter was sick of the castle and ached to be free from her life, so I escorted her here and wished to live my life with her." Kama's voice was strong as he directed toward her dad.

"Why would she want _you_?" Her eldest sister Marina sneered. "You're trash, scum, not worthy of my sister. You are nothing."

"Shut up, you callous sea witch! You know nothing about our love, so don't say anything about us. We will leave, with or without your blessings," Venera growled.

Shock was dominant on her sister's face before a cold and calculating look took place. Her father made a small hand motion to the head of the guard, and he raised his bow, aimed at Kama. "NO!" the love-struck princess shouted, just as the bow sliced through the water and into Kama's heart.

"No," she whispered, before sinking to the ground next to her love. The water began to tint red, and she could hear his breathing slowing down immensely. She cupped her hands around his face, and she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and then his lips. "Please, don't die on me, Kama. You'll be fine, I promise. Just please don't die. I love you, please don't die!" She hysterically begged.

He raised a bloody hand to her face, and he smiled a grim smile, his eyes sparkling slightly. "You will always have my heart, Venera. Remember that. " His eyes slipped closed before his heart stopped completely, and her heart was ripped out of her chest. She sunk to the ground next to him, and her soul followed his to heaven. The lovers were no more.

* * *

><p>The first thing I registered was the softness of a bed that was not my own. I lifted my eyelids open and was nearly shocked by the room I was in. It was a bright blue, and for a second I thought I was in the ocean, trapped inside my old home. Then I realized that, for one, this room is smaller than my old one, and, for two, there were no bubbles coming out of my mouth. Weird.<p>

Pushing off the bed, I landed on my feet and wobbled slightly. Taking in my surroundings carefully, I teetered over to the first door and pulled it open, displaying a small bathroom with a stand-up shower, sink, and toilet. Closing that door and making my way to the next, I yanked it open to find a small empty closet with hangers swinging on the rod. _Two down, two to go. _

The third one was a linen closet, while the last one opened up to reveal a wide hallway with pictures of a couple and a small group in various poses, hanging on the wall. I balanced myself on the balls of my feet before pressing the bare sole of my foot to the cool wood floor. Warily I slipped into the hall, sealing the door behind me. To the left were two rooms and a dead-end. To my right, however, was about six feet of hallway and then a brightly lit opening. Facing the right, I tip-toed into a wide and spacious room, painted with a nice and warm brown-and-white theme. The sofa was a soft brown, while the loveseat was a startling white. Three or four lamps were spread through the room, providing a dull glow to the room. The floors were cherry-wood and smooth to the touch.

Slinking through the living room—I guess—and across a small foyer, I came face-to-face with the group, plus more, I saw earlier. Quietly I observed the group discussing something. I only caught the end of the conversation.

"I didn't know you know how to use a big word like that, Quil," one of the only two women in here growled. She was pretty, with long raven hair pulled back into a ponytail and clear russet skin. I only saw the right side of her face, but she was beautiful either way. "I thought the only word you knew with more than two syllables was your last name." The guy that I was hidden behind let his jaw drop, and I stifled a giggle as he snapped it shut and shook his head wildly.

"So, what do we do while we wait?" another muscle-head questioned, filling his mouth with nearly half of the pastry in his hand.

Deciding to make my presence known, I quietly asked, "Wait for what?"

Everything happened in slow motion. The entire group's eyes flicked to me stepping out from behind the giant while the giant took his time turning around. I didn't even clear his shoulder when he finally faced me. Technically, with legs, I'm 5'6", so he's at least six-foot-five. I tipped my head back to see his deep brown eyes staring intensely into mine. Holding his stare defiantly, I crossed my arms before yawning loudly. He snapped out of his deep mental state before studying his bare feet.

"Wait for you," the oldest-looking one supplied.

"Oh, and why would you all do that?" I quirked an eyebrow up.

"Well, let's see... You were soaked to the bone on a cold beach, and you passed out while talking to us. I think that would cause some concern," he replied sarcastically.

"Sam, don't be rude," the woman who spoke earlier scolded. "I'm Emily. Emily Young, soon to be Uley." She twisted to look at me full-on, and I was shocked entirely by the three jagged scars running down the left side of her face. One curled from the end of her eye, and another turned the left half of her mouth into a permanent frown. The scars continued down her neck and ended on her left hand.

"Hi, Miss Emily. I'm Talia Sinclaire." Ignoring her scars, I studied her aura; it was a bright yellow, nearly blinding me. I shut off the power and blinked a few times to get the blur from my eyes.

She continued on as if she hadn't noticed. "This is my fiance Sam Uley." He smiled at me without taking his loving eyes off of her, and he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"I'm Jared," the guy next to the other girl greeted, flashing a small grin at me.

"I'm Seth, and this is my sister Leah," another teenager introduced. He smiled widely at me and waved. His sister, Leah, rolled her eyes and looked down at her nails. Seth smiled apologetically before shrugging, as if saying _What can I do? _

"I'm Jacob. Nice to meet you, Talia," the guy with the muffin earlier said politely.

"I'm Quil, the only good-looking guy here." He flashed me a cocky grin before glancing beside me, blanching, and turning to grab another muffin. _What the hell?_

"I'm Paul," the god next to me said.

_Duh, I already knew that. _Mentally I rolled my eyes before directing a question to Emily. "So, Miss Emily. Where am I?"

"Please, call me Emily," she replied sweetly. "Oh, and you're at my house."

"Um... Can you broaden that, please?"

"My dear, you're in La Push, Washington. How do you not know where you are?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow. I traveled farther than I thought," I mumbled to myself, earning a few curious glances. Louder, I said, "Well, you see. I—er...um...kindofgotlost."

"I'm sorry, dear. What did you say?" she wondered.

"She said she got lost," Leah snarked, rolling her eyes again. This girl has some major attitude problems. Discreetly I forced some happiness into her system before backing out of her mind. Her eyes curiously met mine before she shrugged and blew off the feeling, returning to studying her nails.

"Where are you from?" Quil asked inquisitively.

"California," I lied, the fib rolling off my tongue. "Sacramento, to be more specific."

"How did you get up here? That's at least a two day drive!" Jared exclaimed, incredulous.

"Hitch-hiking, mostly. I can't remember it clearly," I admitted sheepishly. _It's a half-truth. I can't remember traveling up here that well; I just traveled up here by water instead of land._

"Do you have anywhere to stay, Talia?" Sam asked. "You can stay here if you need to."

"I don't want to be a bother, Sam," I declined. "I'll find a motel or something."

"I insist you stay here," Emily told me stubbornly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But—" I began fruitlessly.

"No buts. Now, do you have any clothes?" She moved on from the subject quickly, giving me no room to argue.

"Just a few sets." I held up the travel bag that I packed before moving to the table to sit down. Unzipping the bag, I dumped the contents on the tabletop, hearing a clang from the hairbrush set as it landed.

Jacob picked up my brush curiously, twisting it in his hands. "What are these for? They're kind of heavy to carry around." He weighed it with his hands before gently placing it back on the table.

"They're the only things I have from my mother; I wasn't about to leave them lying around at my house," I replied irritably.

"What happened to your mom?" Quil asked me, receiving a slap on the back of his head from Leah.

"Don't be an idiot, Quil! You don't just ask people what happened; she's got to tell you on her time. Sorry about that, Talia. He doesn't think," Leah apologized, shooting me a lopsided grin. The group glanced at Leah with pure shock on their faces. She noticed and snorted, rolling her eyes. "What? I can be nice when I want to."

"That's really a sight to see," Jared muttered.

"What, Jared?" Leah sweetly asked, cocking her head to the side innocently and widening her eyes.

"N-nothing," he stuttered.

"That's right. Absolutely nothing," she purred before snatching the last muffin off of Seth's plate.

"Leahhh . . . . That's not fair!" Seth whined.

"Too bad," she mumbled at him with her mouth full.

"Moving on!" Sam loudly announced. His gaze focused on me. "So, Talia, should we enroll you in school?"

I was distracted by the initials on my hairbrush to acknowledge his question: NAU. Nina Angelica Uley. My mother had her initials carved into the brush and on the back of the mirror so I would never forget her. I don't know how—wait a second! Uley. Sam's last name. My mother's name.

"Sam, I have a question for you," I began. He motioned me to go on, and I took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you know anyone named Nina Angelica Uley?"

He froze for what seemed like an hour, and everyone held the air in their lungs. Finally he sighed before rubbing a hand tiredly over his face. "That's my mother," he mumbled.

My _mother _. . . is his _mother _too. My _deceased mother_.

"My m-m-mom . . . is your m-mom," I stuttered. "M-my d-d-dead mother. My-my-my-my . . . ."

The room spun rapidly, and I teetered to the left . My left leg buckled before I landed in a pair of warm arms. My ears rung, making it impossible to focus on a certain sound. Inhaling was difficult as my lungs refused to expand for the air, and a single tear crawled slowly down my cheek before the darkness overwhelmed me—_again._


	7. A Half Sister? Really?

**URGENT A/N:** I'm sorry to all readers for that short pause in the story, but again I didn't know where to go with it. Hell, I didn't know what do to with it. Top that with it being my freshman year in high school and I was a wreck. I promise you, readers in eight grade and under, don't overwhelm yourself in high school. It's terrible, especially in the first year. Anyways, here is chapter 6 of An Imprint with a Tail! And readers of A Blooming Rose and Eternal Night, expect an update before Labor Day! Love you guys and gals! =D =D =D Read, Review, and please Enjoy! =D 6 or more reviews and a free double stuffed Oreo is guaranteed!

**If you're looking for a disclaimer, go to my other stories or an early chapter. Eff the frigging disclaimers!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6. A HALF-SIBLING? REALLY? (Sam POV)<strong>

A sister! I have a frikking sister! Technically, a half-sister, but a sibling! How could my own mother keep this from me, from _her? _She lied every time I asked her if I had any other siblings. She _lied_.

Ferocious shudders tore through me, coming in wave after wave. I glanced down at my hands to see them blurring, and I dashed out the backdoor and into the large backyard, landing on all fours. The remains of my clothes fluttered to the ground behind me, and I was vaguely aware of the worried thoughts of my packmates on patrol.

My legs were pumping back and forth rhythmically as I wove through the trees, startling deer and sending smaller animals scurrying. A feral snarl echoed off the trees as I let out my frustration on the surrounding area, uprooting bushes and tearing down small saplings. Soon the forest obtained a nice and circular, angry-wolf-made clearing with cut grass and the remaining daisies. Not satisfied with the destruction, I let out a calling howl to the other pack members and could feel the rest, minus Paul, phasing and joining me.

_Sam, I understand you're shocked . . . but you need to calm down, _Jared requested.

_Fuck it, Jared. He's obviously pissed because his perfect little family is ruined, _Leah sneered, being malicious enough even think that my family was perfect to begin with.

I growled threateningly and bared my teeth as warning. _Fuck you, Leah. You don't know a motherfucking thing about my family, so don't even say shit to me._

_ Aren't you glad you have a sister, Sam? _Seth innocently asked. Such a naive kid. _Hey! I am not naive!_

_ Sure you aren't, kid. Just keep telling yourself that, _Jacob comforted.

_And Seth, I'm just surprised and absolutely _pissed _that my mother would keep this from me willingly, _I grumbled.

_Maybe she couldn't say anything. She could've been blackmailed or something like that, _Quil offered.

_Well, whatever. I'm going to talk to her when I calm down. I just had to tell the remaining pack members who didn't know that I have a sister. Oh, man. I really have a sister. _I really have a sister. Oh my god.

_What did Talia mean when she said "My dead mother"? _Jared asked no one in particular.

I briefly saw something flash in Collin's and Brady's minds. _What was that, Brady and Collin?_

They reluctantly showed their thoughts at the same time in a stream: how they believed their mother was dead since the day they were born; them getting their father drunk and admitting that their mother was, indeed, alive and well, somewhere in southern California, and had changed her name; the duo contacting her to find out that she abandoned them with her father; and the utter heartbreak in the aftermath. Crestfallen thoughts came from the entire group at the discovery, and even Leah was sympathetic.

_You poor guys . . . . _Leah whispered to them. Her thoughts took a different route then I expected them to go. _They have enough shit going on right now. I oughta attempt to be nice to them. Especially Paul._

_ Well, it seems that she could have possibly thought that her mom was dead, like Collin and Brady did, _Embry quietly thought.

_Guys, I need to be alone for a bit. Can everyone who's not on patrol phase out? _I requested. One by one they phased until only Collin and Embry were left. _What happened to Brady?_

_His shift just ended, man. You really need to pay attention,_ Embry reminded me.

_No shit,_ I deadpanned. They left me to my thoughts as they finished the circuit and repeated it.

Quickly I made a spur-of-the-moment decision and broke into a near-sprint, stirring up the small woodland animals and leaving a trail of red dust behind me. I paused when I smelled a small herd of deer coming from the northeast. Silently stepping back into the shadows of the trees, I sunk to the ground and swiveled my ears around, listening for the best moment to strike. Finally they approached, resting up and nibbling on a blade of grass here and there. I shifted into a crouch and bounded out into the meadow, scattering the small family of five. A doe and her fawn shot into the trees to my left with a buck in tow, leaving a young-looking doe.

She leaped in front of me to try and head with her family, but I tore into her right hind leg, immobilizing her. A surprised and pain-filled bleat tore through her mouth as she struggled to nail me with her left leg. I took that and snapped it in half, another agonized bleat ripping out of her mouth. It hung at an odd angle as she stumbled to the ground, shedding a silent tear. I snapped her neck quickly to relieve her of the pain and dug in, ignoring the odd flavor on my tongue. Once that was done, I cleaned my muzzle off and glanced in pity at the deer, nudging her with my front paw and leaving her corpse for another straggler to find.

Trotting off, I made my decision and bolted south, heading to my mother's house on the other side of the reservation. I was there in minutes, proceeding from the shady forest, clad in a pair of baggy jean shorts hanging low on my hips. Obviously they weren't mine, considering my clothes were shredded on contact. I was surpassingly grateful to whoever leaves their clothes spread throughout the woods as I knocked on my mother's back door, impatiently waiting for her hurried steps to reach the kitchen and back screen entry.

She was humming a vaguely familiar tune when she finally turned the last of the four locks and pulled the door open, revealing my determined face. Swiftly mom unlocked the screen and ushered me in, sealing it shut and replacing the locks.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" she drawled, tying an apron around her waist and pulling out a fresh batch of peanut butter cookies. "Would you like one, Sam? Freshly made."

"Sure, Mom." I smiled slightly as I took three from the top, placing the first one in my mouth before I motioned her to follow me into the living room. Trailing my empty hand along the back of the couch, I was suddenly filled with memories of my childhood, and I wondered how it would have been if Talia was with us. "Sit down, Mom. We need to talk."

She raised a delicate eyebrow before gingerly relaxing into the recliner adjacent to me, dunking on of her pastries into a tall glass of milk and taking a thoughtful bite. Swallowing, my mom asked, "What's on your mind, Sam?"

"Mom, I'm not sure how to continue this, so I'll just start at the beginning," I nervously explained. Taking a slow breath, I continued, "We found a girl on the beach, Mom. So I had one of my friends carry her to our house, and we waited for her to wake up. Once she was walking about, she told us she had no place to stay; of course Emily offered her a place at our house," I hurriedly injected, seeing mother's famous skeptical look molding onto her face. "She showed us everything she had, which wasn't much: a couple sets of clothes, a couple hundred dollars, and an odd set of hair accessories. They were a heavy metal, not exactly the most preferable thing to carry around. She said they belonged to her mother."

"What does this have to do with me, son?" she enquired.

"Mom, on the back of the hairbrush were the initials NAU." I paused to let that set in before I picked up where I left off. "She paused for a second and asked me if I knew someone named Nina Angelica Uley. She said you were her deceased mother."

Her eyes bulged out to a comical size, and she stopped breathing for a second. Soon it turned to a minute in which I gave a good pound to her back, unblocking her airways. "Thanks, son," she gasped. Her weary eyes traveled up to my concerned gaze before she plowed forth in a raspy voice, "I guess I have some explaining to do."

"You certainly do," I grinned wryly. I stretched out on the short couch, with my head on the armrest and my feet dangling over the other end. Mom got up and went to my old room, coming out with two pillows. Gently she placed one behind my head and kept the other for herself.

She settled into the recliner, propping up her feet on the footrest installed and setting the large pillow behind her head. Taking a sip of the milk, her eyes glazed over as she began to recount how my half-sister came about.

* * *

><p>"Two months after you were born, on October 17, 1985, your father, Joshua Uley, abandoned you and me. There wasn't even a dramatic goodbye scene; he simply got up before me and left with a suitcase of clothes I hadn't even noticed he packed. Gone with the wind, as he said in a note on my pillow. I was heartbroken, but I didn't cry until several days later when it all crashed down on me. You were crying, I was rushing around like a chicken with its head cut off . . . The pandemonium was maddening, and I had curled up onto the floor, listening to your wails but completely unable to do anything except sob. Of course, I should have seen it coming; the man was distant with me weeks before . . . . " she trailed off, lost in her thoughts.<p>

I cleared my throat, catching her attention. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Of course, sweety," she reached over and patted my head. "Just lost in the memory of the pain. Oh dear, I lost my train of thought completely," she murmured to herself. She tilted her head to the side before smiling slightly and continuing the story, "I particularly don't remember that much after that. A couple days later Sue Clearwater, my best friend since grade school, came in to bring me some lunch and nearly fell over in shock. I was probably a sight to behold; puffy-and-red-eyed, wrinkled clothes, a rat's nest of hair on my head . . . . It couldn't have looked pretty. After helping you, she put me in the shower and hadn't left my side for a week and a half."

"Wow, Mother," I absently told her. "It was that bad?"

"To the outside observer, yes. To me, it was worse." She shuddered violently, as if trying to rid herself of the memories. "Gradually I got better with some help from her and her husband; soon it was easier to take care of you and do my job. After a few months, I was almost fully healed, and nothing could bring me down. It was then, on February 13, 1986, that I met her father, Adam Siclaire. I was in Seattle shopping for clothes for you, and he just walked by me and waved, a small genuine smile on his face. Now, for me, that was huge, considering that since I looked so young, there were either pitying or scornful stares aimed at me. But he smiled at me with real warmth, at a complete stranger with a child in her arms. I had to meet him."

I smiled softly at the untainted joy on my mother's face and wished this story had a happy ending, knowing that it didn't. "After pursuing him, he gave me his house phone number on my hand and told me to call him. He said he'd wait for me. Me, son, me. I was so ecstatic I screeched in the mall once he rounded the corner, doing a happy dance and rushing through the rest of the trip, eager to get home. It was the best day ever to me; a day later, I called him and asked him out. Of course he said yes, and on that Saturday we went to the theater in Port Angelas to see F/X. As they say, the rest was history."

"Two and half years later, she was conceived. And on April 15, 1989, she was born. And I wanted her to be special, so I named her Talia, which means 'dew of heaven,' and Gabriella, which is the female version of Gabriel and means 'the moon.' Adam didn't object, so I was happy. After I released from the hospital—you were four years old at the time if I remember correctly—he told me about his home and said it was the best place to keep Talia for the time being. I objected, saying I had no place for you to stay. Eventually he wore me down, saying the Clearwaters could keep you, or if not, the Blacks. Sue agreed, regardless of already having Leah. Three days after, we were gone, down to California and on a boat to his house."

She paused uneasily, and I leaned forward, urging for more of the story. She thought for a minute or two before proceeding. "We landed on an island, maybe a couple hundred miles off the shore. I spent some of the best times of my life on Isle Aqua, the name of his land I stayed on, taking care of her and being pampered by the workers that lived on the other side of the small island. It was heaven in my book; regrettably, my life on the island was not amaranthine. After a short five weeks I needed to go and take care of you, but he wouldn't allow it. The two of us kicked up a good storm, with me smashing stuff everywhere and him higher than the top of his voice. I flat out told him I was leaving, right then and there."

A silent tear trickled down the side of her face, and I reached out and wiped it away with my thumb softly, getting up and pulling her into my arms on the couch. She heaved one large sob and shuddered, relaxing into my arms with her face pressed into my chest and her arms thrown around my shoulder. I could feel the mental exhaustion seeping from her, but I had to know. "Mom, what happened?"

Sighing, she mumbled, "Adam leaned close to me and said in a quiet but threatening voice, 'So you'd rather leave to see your bastard son instead of marrying me and having the perfect life here?' Enraged, I said, 'I'm leaving, whether you like it or not.' Apparently, he didn't like it because he left me a mile from the shore on a raft 'to find my way to that disgusting and wet place you call home'. Luckily a coast guard found me about a couple hours later, waving my arms and screaming at the top of my lungs. I had to call Sue and listen to her berate me for twenty minutes straight before a flight was made. Around three in the afternoon I was home, crying because I chose you over her. I never saw him, or my daughter, again."

"Oh, mom," I mumbled to her. I rubbed her back in comfort and lamented her obvious inner struggle. "Thank you, mother, for telling me."

"Anytime, baby boy," she breathed, finally done with her mourning. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>I ghosted out of my old home an hour ago and had been wandering the forests for what seemed like days, lost in my thoughts and so utterly confused I had no idea I crossed the treaty line. Two cold hands roughly grabbed my shoulders and shook me out of my daze, my teeth rattling in my mouth from the force of it. I blinked slowly and focused on two bright golden eyes glaring hatefully into mine. The pressure on my shoulders was maddening, but I couldn't do anything but stare.<p>

"What are you doing hear, mutt?" the big and burly Cullen growled in my face.


	8. A Cullen Confrontation Sam, Talia POV

**AN: **I'm **EXTREMELY** sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. School is extremely hectic, but on the positive side, I have a 4.0 GPA! =D And to celebrate, I have written a new chapter! =O I also dedicate this chapter to all who have recently reviewed, liked my story enough to favorite, liked it enough to story-alert it, and added me to the favorite authors list. I'm thankful that people read my work and it's not a complete waste of my time. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend, and enjoy this chapter. I am fully asking for 6-10 reviews. Oh, wait! WE HAVE 52 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! GIVE EVERYONE A PAT ON THE BACK! GIVE YOURSELF A PAT, YA SISTERS, BROTHERS, MOM AND DAD, EVEN YOUR DOG! Love you guys and gals! TTYL! Oh, and readers of A Blooming Rose, expect an update in the next couple hours or so! =D

**Disclaimer: **I only own three fan-fictions, a stolen-and-long-gone pink iPod nano, a green first generation Shuffle, the clothes on my back, and love from my family. Other than that, the rest of this is Stephenie Meyer's, except for Forks and La Push. Those are the U.S.'s. You get what I mean!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7. A Cullen Confrontation (Sam POV)<strong>

I was so utterly lost I couldn't answer. "I'll repeat this one more time for you. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he snarled in my face. I was roughly shaken once more before my werewolf reflexes kicked in.

"I'm sorry, Cullen. I was lost and didn't even notice the treaty line. Now, bloodsucker, please let me go," I hissed in his ear. Abruptly I was dropped on my butt and surrounded by three other Cullens: the short and pixy-like one, the blonde younger male, and _Edward_. Stupid leech.

"Heard that, _dog_," Edward sneered. "As you have breached the territory, your action requires punishment."

I gulped slightly, but it hadn't gone unnoticed by the vampires. The largest one and Edward's smirks widened greatly while the pixie twitched her left eyebrow. The blonde looked uncomfortable with his nose wrinkled and his weight shifting from one foot to the other. Can't one of them see the future and the other feel emotions? Can't they tell I'm tired as hell and just want to go home?

_Just please let me go_, I pleaded in my mind. _I've been through enough today and truly didn't mean to cross the treaty line._

Edward raised his eyebrows with his eyes wide and shocked. "You really mean it. What the hell happened to make you forget the treaty line?"

"None of your damn business," I growled at him. Inside, though, I was befuddled by his indisputable concern and couldn't help thinking of my sister. Her grey-blue eyes, long black hair, and heart-shaped face popped up into my thoughts, my mind lingering on the bizarre crescent-shaped tattoo on her leg.

Edward's faced actually paled when he saw that, and his knees shook a bit as he stumbled over to the pixie, whispering three words, "Alice, your vision . . . ."

Gasping, her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widening immensely. She dragged the group a few feet over, whispering quietly and rapidly enough as to where I couldn't even understand her with my werewolf hearing. Maybe if I shifted to my wolf form . . . .

"Don't try it, mutt," Edward hissed at me, his dark golden eyes shimmering slightly with anger. Suddenly a wave of vertigo swept through me, making the world spin in my eyes. I slumped back down to the ground, moaning slightly in the back of my throat while my eyes fluttered closed. I was still cognizant of what was happening around me, just immobilized. "Thank you, Jasper." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I laid there on the ground, eavesdropping to them constantly hissing their conversation back and forth. Finally with a heavy sigh, the pixie—I mean, Alice—grumbled, "Fine, I'll tell him. Since all of you _men _can't even stand up to the wolf, I give myself the lovely honor. Jasper, stop that! I am not going to change my mind."

"Alright, love. Should I stop influencing the mutt?" Jasper's southern drawl sounded near my head.

"Would you be a dear?" she sarcastically replied.

All of a sudden I felt lightened of the burden of fatigue. My eyes flicked open, and I leaped onto my feet warily. Letting my eyes travel around, I slowly backed towards the treaty line, never faltering in my step.

"Before you leave, Sam," Alice called, "please let us explain something to you."

"I don't want to hear a damn thing from any one of you," I sneered.

"Please, Sam, just listen," Alice pleaded, her voice breaking. "It's about your sister."

I faltered before heaving a sigh a great sigh and propping myself against a tree. "Talk, Alice."

"Your sister, Talia, is not human," she carefully explained, her face blank. "That birthmark is only given to the rarest of species. Only one of her kind is born every four decades, rarely more than two or three."

"What is she, Alice?" I ordered.

"She is a—" she started off. Suddenly the vampire's knees collapsed, and she crumbled to the ground in agony, a scream ripping from her throat. Convulsions tore through her small frame as she wept tears of pain. "Please, someone! Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help me!"

"Edward, what is happening?" Jasper howled, slipping to his knees to cradle her head in her hands. Her head was thrashing from side to side, venom foaming from her mouth. She snarled and hissed furiously, her body fighting to get away from Jasper. He stubbornly held her arms and torso down, while Emmett held her legs to the ground.

"I don't know! My power isn't working!" Edward growled.

"Damn! I can't do anything either! What the hell do we do?" Jasper snarled.

A piercing shriek of anger and pain struck my ears, and I stumbled to the ground, clutching my head. Her body arched up, almost throwing Jasper off, before she slumped to the ground. Slowly her cries turned to pained whimpers, emitting pitifully from her throat. Cuddling closer to Jasper, her labored pants subsided into measured breathings as her eyes slipped closed. She was asleep.

"Oh, god," Jasper murmured, awestruck. "How is it even possible?"

"I don't know, Jasper," Edward mumbled. "I sincerely don't know."

I turned away from the scene and slid down the side of the hill into the river, wading across and back up the back to my own side. Edward turned away from Alice to send me a brief goodbye before swinging Alice into his arms and disappearing into the trees with the others trailing behind.

*****Talia POV*****

The first thing I heard was voices, one above my head and others surrounding me. They were soft and low at first, but the voices then crescendoed like music reaching its climax. It took me a second to pinpoint each person's voice, but I knew it was Paul whose voice was above me and arms that were gently coiled around my body. His hand caressed my face while he spoke to what sounded like either Jared or Jake.

"Sam's probably just blowing off some steam about the news; don't worry, man," Paul blew off Jacob's worries.

"But come on! He's been gone for hours, Paul. Shouldn't you worry, considering he is Talia's half-brother?" Jacob replied heatedly.

"I agree with Jacob, Paul. What if something happened to him?" Emily's sweet voice sounded.

A door slammed to the side, and two pairs of heavy footsteps clumped through the house and landed on the couch opposite of where I'm sitting. An exhausted sigh huffed through the pregnant silence before Seth's childlike voice flowed through the air.

"I heard his thoughts while I was on patrol; he said he was going to talk to his mom. Of course, that was three hours ago . . . ." He trailed off into a frustrated silence.

"That is it!" Emily's voice vibrated through the frames of the house. "I refuse to sit here and wait. Something could be happening to him right now; he could be being attacked by a _cold one _while you all are just sitting on your asses! Get out, and go search for him right now!" Her breathing was rapid after the speech, and I decided to 'wake up' before anymore drama occurred.

Warily I opened one eye and surveyed the room. Embry and Seth were reclining on the couch while Paul and Jake had me stretched out on them in the loveseat, with Paul holding my head and Jacob holding my feet. I cleared my throat, and a pair of big brown eyes, overflowing with relief and concern, came into my view.

"Thank God she's awake," he murmured before speaking in a normal tone, "Are you hurt, Talia? You fell hard into my arms."

"Please, I've had worse," I grumbled, sliding down onto my feet and stretching. "So, what are we waiting for?" I raced out the front door to the tree line and was about to enter the shady trees when I realized that no one was following me. Annoyed, I spared a fleeting look over my shoulder to see them all spread out on the porch, watching in awe as I strolled back up to them. "You know, when someone says, 'What are we waiting for,' that usually means that you're supposed to go along with said person. Or are you all just famous for standing and looking clueless?"

My sarcasm snapped Paul out of his daze first. "Talia, I don't think you should be moving so soon. I mean, you've passed out at least twice today. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Nah, I have a good metabolism. I already got my energy back a little over a couple minutes ago," I replied.

"Do you want something to eat before you go?" Emily asked, already mid-turn, aimed for the kitchen.

"No, thank you, Emily. I'm not really hungry," I patiently said.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat before you go?" Jacob hedged, clearly uncomfortable with letting me go with them.

"Yes, Jacob. I . . . am . . . _fine_," I pronounced slowly. "Now come on! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." And with that I dashed off into the forest, listening to the wildlife around me and occasionally asking if they have seen a, quote, "large tan man with cropped hair."

When I asked the deer, they all scattered with frightened looks on their faces. In my mind, I was saying, _That couldn't be good. _It was only when one brave little fawn came up to me from a herd that I earned answers.

"Who are you?" it asked me.

"Talia, little one. Who are you?" I replied in a smooth voice.

"I'm Autumn," she said. "Are you looking for the black wolf?"

"Sorry, Autumn. I'm looking for a tall and tan man," I gently answered.

"But they are the same. I've seen the black wolf change into who you're looking for," Autumn insisted. "They are one."

"Oh, I see. Well, little one, can your mommy let you lead me to where you saw my brother?" I sweetly questioned.

A look of melancholy flitted across her face as she looked up at me with wide sad eyes. "He killed my mommy. I was waiting for her to come to the herd, but she never came back. So when I went to look for her, she was on her side, her eyes staring off into the distance. She was dead."

My heart swelled for this little deer, so I kneeled down and stared straight into her eyes. "How about this, honey? If you help me find my brother, I'll see what I can do about your mom?"

"O-okay," she sniffled. "Follow me." She began to prance away with me on her tail. After a few minutes Autumn stopped and peered through the trees. I heard the peaceful trickle of water flowing, and my legs tingled in response. "There he is, with those odd people mom warned me about."

Silently I scrutinized the scene before me. Across the wide river my brother laid on his back in the short grass and appeared to be unconscious. If not for the steady movement of his chest, I would have assumed him to be dead. Four people stood off to side: a small brunette girl with spiked hair, a gaunt boy with bronze-colored hair, a hulking guy with curly brown hair, and a lean twenty-something guy with golden hair to his shoulders. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but with the way the bulky one and the blonde guy kept glancing at my brother, I could tell they didn't trust him. When their eyes watched my brother, the gold hue shone slightly.

I moved to reveal myself, but Autumn tugged on my shirt and pulled me back. I probed her emotions and was surprised to find worry and love ingrained into them. "Not yet," she mumbled through my shirt.

_Fine, _I thought to her, _I'll wait. _I saw my brother leap to his feet and slowly back away from the group, his muscles tensing when the pixie called back. Horrified, I watched as he leaned against a tree not five feet from them. I didn't know what they were, but I could tell they were dangerous.

_You forgot he is too, _a pessimistic voice whispered from the back of my mind. _You know he is a shape-shifter. He can handle whatever is thrown at him._

" . . .Your sister, Talia, is not human," I clearly heard the girl say. _Hold the phone! She knows! _"That birthmark is only given to the rarest of species. Only one of her kind is born every four decades, rarely more than two or three."

"What is she, Alice?" My brother's deep voice rang through my head.

A wave of anger washed through me, tinging my sight red. _How dare the little witch try to reveal me! I oughta let the sharks eat her!_ Breathing deeply, I dumped a load of pain into her emotions, sharpening it to a point, making her feel like she's on fire. A chilling scream ripped from her mouth, and I smiled cruelly at the girl's pleading for the pain to stop.

"Edward, what is happening?" the blonde bayed. He and the others were in a panic around her, the big one pinning down her legs and him holding her arms and short torso to the ground.

"I don't know! My power isn't working!" the bronze-haired one, Edward, snapped.

"Damn! I can't do anything either! What the hell do we do?" the guy bit back.

I flared up the pain once more, making her scream rise to a tremendous amount. My brother fell to his knees from it, and that was when I stopped. I didn't want my brother to suffer, just her to know her place. I waned the pain until it vanished entirely from her. Her exhausted panting quieted to soothed breathing, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh, god," the light-colored hair guy muttered. "How is it even possible?"

"I don't know, Jasper," Edward mumbled. "I sincerely don't know."

_So that's his name,_ I thought drily. _They could have said something. I'm glad I don't have to say 'the blonde guy' anymore._

My brother began to cross the stream, and I sent the girl a quick warning. _Back off, little girl. You don't know how strong I am, so leave me and my family alone._

I saw her shudder slightly in the sleep I put her in and smirked to myself. Turning around, I was finally aware of Autumn again. She was trembling slightly, and I realized how she must have seen me, torturing the girl over there.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. Autumn relaxed slightly, but I could see her legs quivering with the need to bolt. "Please, can you show me where your mother is?"

"Of course," she said back, in a fog. "Follow me." She bounded off into the forest, and I followed a distance away, my brother slowly disappearing from sight.


	9. Good Day Gone Bad

**AN: I'm frightened right now. I'm so extremely frightened to post this because it's been months since I've posted for this story, I believe since September. And I promised an update for this over Thanksgiving break but I couldn't do it. I guess I will have to warn y'all. I am a spring and summer writer. I cannot write in the fall or winter for three reasons: one, I am depressed, two, emotional trauma makes my creative side shut down, and three, I am not good at balancing schoolwork and writing, to be honest with everyone. I am thankful for all the people who have given me love for this story, and this will be a long shout-out. You were warned.**

Love to all my people:** WerewolfGirl316, Silentmusic226, PeaceMaker1, Lady Syndra, caligirl538, Kamilian, Crimsonmoon90, 2skool4cool, actforhim, Dead Asleep, animatedgemini, Rainy Day baby, Naranja Malfoy, Chachi94, Teddy-Flys, Little Flipendo, Dark Mind of the American Teen, Angels Cry Tears Of Blood, Azrael Aria, and many more. **I am so sorry for not including everyone, but I kept every email alert for all three of my stories since I published them. That is 234 alerts for all of them, and I refuse to sort through all of that. So thanks, lovelys! But I will say that, on average, there have been **724 HITS AND 250 VISITORS **since I've published this story. A total of **7238 HITS AND 2506 VISITORS **makes me feel loved, along with Talia. Well, without further delay, here is Chapter 8! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I, Stargazer1364, do not own the Twilight world. I only play with it. I do own, however, an awesome Fanfiction account and three fanfictions. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Good Day Turned Bad (TALIA'S POV)<strong>

Sam was thoroughly chewed out by Emily when he returned home with Paul and Jacob, who were sniggering at Sam's frightened expression. I myself was trying not to laugh out of courtesy to Sam, but it got to the point where I excused myself to my temporary bedroom.

The rest of the day, including dinner, was uneventful. Paul and Jacob, along with Seth, had joined Emily, Sam, and me at the dinner table. Emily had put out at least a hundred chicken wings along with some salad as a vegetable, and the wings were quickly devoured by the four guys so fast I didn't even get any. Luckily, Emily had placed aside a couple of plates for us.

"Do they always eat like this?" I had questioned, staring with a horrified look on my face as I noticed Jacob cleaning off a drumstick.

She laughed softly and had bent down to whisper in my ear, "Unfortunately, they always do. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are always this confusing. You should see the Pack bonfires; the girls always go first to get their plates because the guys clear out _everything_."

"Why are they called Pack bonfires?" I had asked curiously.

Emily's posture had stiffened slightly before she stood up straight and reached towards my plate. "Want me to take your plate?" She grabbed it without waiting for an answer and headed to the kitchen. I had raised an eyebrow at her retreating form, wondering what I said that caused her hasty retreat to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke to a sweet smell that slunk underneath the door and teased my nose. I yawned loudly before stumbling off the bed to my bag first for a change of clothes and then into the bathroom, investigating underneath the sink for extra bathroom supplies. I found a packet of toothbrushes and some toothpaste, along with other necessities. Quickly I brushed my teeth and combed through my hair, pulling it back into a decent ponytail. I hurried to slip on my outfit—a black men's t-shirt with a purple hoodie and gray sweatpants, along with a pair of pink hiking boots—and then rushed downstairs to the smell of food.<p>

Jared and Seth occupied two of the seats at the table, scarfing down these brown disks covered in some sticky gunk. I curled my lip at it and grumbled, "What _is _that?"

"What's what?" Jared mumbled through a mouthful of the food.

"Those!" I stabbed a finger towards the food.

"You've never had pancakes?" Seth cried.

"Um, no. Not really," I snarked. "Why the heck would I ask you what it was if I knew?"

"Well, then. Come, taste the wonders of pancakes," Seth dramatically stated, grandly gesturing to the stack of pancakes on the counter. I cautiously picked two pancakes up onto my plate and grabbed the utensils. Turning, I plopped onto the chair by Seth and cut a piece off. "Hold it! Make sure syrup goes on before being eaten!"

"Fine, smarty-pants." I took a generous helping of the syrup onto my pancakes and took a bite, moaning as the flavor burst into my mouth. Jared's eyebrows raised at my enthusiasm. "It's so . . . God, it's good." Nodding, Seth smiled as I quickly inhaled the two circles. After seconds I felt lazy and sluggish; I knew, however, that I had to do something important today.

I clumped towards the front door, but Jared stepped in my path, looming over me with inquisitive brown eyes. "Where are you headed?"

Weighing my options of either telling or not telling him my destination, the former won in my thoughts. "I planned on taking a stroll along the path through the woods; you know, to get a feeling for my area."

He raised an eyebrow and stepped aside, providing a warning as I stepped onto the porch. "Be careful, and be back before dinner. Otherwise, Sam will send us to find you." It was rather cowing, even though it was said in a warm tone, and sent trembles down my spine.

The trees engulfed me as I traveled along the shadowy path, with patches of sunlight leaking through the jade-colored leaves. A slight breeze picked up, swirling my hair around my face and carrying the salty smell of home with it. Homesick, I subconsciously began to spin towards the water; however, I caught myself mid-turn, ordering my body to progress down the path. As I advanced into the woods, small signs of life presented themselves around me: squirrels squeaking about nothing in particular, from what I could understand; robins and cardinals flitting from tree to tree in hopes of scavenging dinner; and everything else in between.

Pausing, I observed a terribly kept fork in the road, one way trimmed neatly and definite and the other overgrown, barely noticeable to the untrained eye. I took a glimpse of the sky, more specifically at the sun's positioning since I had not thought to bring along any sort of watch or phone. It was hovering directly above me, and I decided it was probably noon.

_I've got time; I'll be back soon, I'm sure, _I positively convinced myself.

Going with the path proved to be more difficult than it appeared as it was winding and already very confusing. It also contained vines, many of them hanging down from the branches and forming a thick curtain, others twisting on the ground and up the trees. If I were a regular human, I would have probably already been hurt and bleeding somewhere; alas, I do have more coordination than most and was able to weave expertly through the vines. The animals were sparse on this route, maybe because it was hazardous to their instincts. I honestly didn't care. I wish I did, but I truly do not.

As the trail gradually began to widen, I spotted sunshine peeking through the curtain of vines hanging at the end; excitement coursed through me as I raced towards it. Shoving the greenery aside, I came across the most enchanting meadow in my life—technically, the only meadow in my life, but nonetheless still captivating. Tall grass reached my waist and tickled my bare hands as they went back to my side, and I meandered forward, taking in the sporadic coloring of flowers and the sunshine shimmering on the small pond filled with lily pads. Gracefully I twirled down into a squat on the bank, before taking a twig and making figure-eights in the water.

The serenity of the meadow made time flow by, and before I knew it the sun began to hide behind the trees, turning the sky brilliant shades of orange and pink. I got up and stretched, turning away from the pond and to the path. I stopped mid-step, though, at the man standing at the entrance to my meadow. He looked to be about nineteen or twenty, on the tall side at about 5'10''. Wiry muscles laid underneath the skin on his arms and, I assume, his legs, and his chest was defined underneath the black muscle tee he donned. He wore khaki cargo pants and black-and-white Chucks.

His face was enticingly handsome, with a strong and angular jaw, full lips, a straight nose, and deep, expressive eyes framed with thick eyelashes and shapely eyebrows. His eyes were pools of black, with swirling bits of red in the pupil. It was as frightening as it was beautiful. His hair was a dark brown with blonde highlights flashing through it. A chunk of it dipped to cover his right eye, and he reached up to bat it away.

"Hello?" I called warily, carefully stepping back. He smiled at me and stepped into the light, and I gasped in awe at the amazing sight of him in the light. His skin shimmered in the receding sunlight, resonating hundreds of beams of light to the surrounding area like a freshly polished diamond. A sudden awareness dawned on me, and I whispered in fear, "Vampire."

He only smirked wider before closing in for the kill.


	10. You Change or You Die Talia POV

**AN: **Okay, this was the best I could come up with. I'm trying, and I'm praying I haven't lost my touch in writing. Tell me if you like this or not in a review, please? And I'm not going to demand reviews like for previous chapters; I just want to hear how y'all like the chapters. I mean, Lady Syndra talked to me about how the story was in her opinion, and a character's outcome got changed. So, just holler in a review, please? And thank you, **Lady Syndra, BooBoo33, **and **LuvinTwilight143 **for reviewing on the last chapter. I appreciate y'all's love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, shall not, and will never own Twilight. I wouldn't dream of a sparkly vampire, only a hot werewolf. ;)

On with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>9. You Change or You Die—Simple (Talia POV)<strong>

If he knew what I was, he might have paused. He was arrogant, however, so I used that to my advantage. When he appeared before me, I bent the water within him, manipulating his body. A look of childlike confusion crossed his face, and I boldly laughed out loud. I could feel his pitiful attempts at control over his body, testing each appendage before sighing in utter defeat. I carefully moved him into a position that stated his complete submission before partially releasing my hold on him. He could speak if he wished to.

"You know, it was quite rude of you to sneak up on me. I mean, obviously you don't creep up on another supernatural," I teased, ruffling his hair.

He snarled viciously at me, causing me to "accidentally" inflict some pain on him. A screech ripped from his throat, echoing off the surrounding trees, and he withered onto the ground, convulsing painfully for a few minutes. I paused the waves of pain on him, smiling all the while.

"You're sadistic, you know that?" he finally whispered, albeit hoarsely.

I chuckled at him and patted his head, watching him struggle to move away from me. "I'm not sadistic; that would imply I get off on this. Rather, I'm disgusted at you and your type of vampires, who willingly kill any human being. I figure, 'hey, why don't I show them how it feels to be drained?'"

"There is no other way for we, as a race, to survive. We must consume blood," he insisted.

"Yes, but to drain another man? Another human being, another of your former kind? You are nothing but a monster and a disgrace to God's creation." My voice turned icy at the end, and I noticed that his aura was tinged with a ring of fear. It excited me in a sick way, so I closed my eyes and breathed deeply to expel the feeling.

"How else am I to survive?" he asked rhetorically.

I answered him anyway. "Break into blood banks, work at a hospital or with the Red Cross. Anything. But to take a life while there is another way to survive . . ."

He sat there pondering these ideas, but I could tell from his aura that his resolves were firm. It angered me, turning my nails an alarming black. His eyes narrowed warily before he attempted to adjust his position. My nail color shifted again into a grass green around the edges but with black in the center, clearly portraying my amusement while displaying that my anger was still present.

"I wouldn't be able to . . . control myself around that many humans," carefully he replied.

"Well, then," I mused. "There is one other option." I paused to draw out the suspense, noting that his impatience was rising.

"What is it?" he pushed.

"The vegetarian diet," I whispered, letting my voice ring in the air. He froze, nearly going catatonic before blinking slowly and trying to talk. He failed, though, so his mouth flapped like a puppet being moved. "There is a coven not too far from here, I believe, who participates in this diet. You could learn a thing or two from them."

"But . . . why . . . how . . . " He seemed at a loss for words, so I shushed him gently, sitting beside him and showing my softer side. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, feeling him take a deep breath.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" I murmured. He looked at me quizzically, and I clarified impatiently, "To get your mind off of it. Mind you, I will need your decision soon, but I'm aware that vampires can multitask."

"My name is Patrick Bay," he whispered. "I was turned when I was eighteen years old, in 1982 to be precise. The day was Friday, August 13, and I had the worst bad luck of them all. I was coming home from baseball practice, a good twenty minute walk, and didn't notice the man and woman following me. By the time I did, it was too late; the woman took my wrists in one hand and led me behind a rundown building, the man following silently with a hidden mirth in his eyes. I was thrown against the wall violently, causing me to fall to the ground in pain. She laughed lightly, and her fiery red hair danced around her face as she stalked closer. I can still remember the dark hue of her eyes, and the blonde guy's sinister chuckle."

He paused, seeming to gather himself. My hand flew to my mouth, causing me to drop the hold on him momentarily. He noticed this and pushed underneath my arm further, looking for comfort. I squeezed him kindly and planted a kiss on his forehead, gazing at him with sympathy. He smiled faintly before continuing, and while he talked I ran my free hand through his hair, seeing that it soothed him.

"She leaned close to me, letting her fiery red hair tickle my face, before placing her lips to my jugular. Her teeth pierced my skin, causing a scream to rip from my throat. The man blurred to me and took my wrist, puncturing my skin as well. I was in agony as a burning sensation filled my veins, causing me to writhe and thrash about. The woman let go first, and I could faintly see her clean the blood off her lips. The man dropped me then and shared a kiss with her before the two departed, leaving me to die on the streets."

"That's awful," I said, pausing my motions.

"Yeah. Waking up alone was the second most awful moment in my life, but the first was when I went home and accidentally killed my family," he flatly stated.

"Don't you see? Living on the animal diet could help your control and not allow anything like that to ever happen again," I exclaimed. "Think about it. Going on this diet would be the ultimate test of your strength. You boys enjoy this sort of . . . thing." I punctuated that by waving my hand at the end.

His aura was tinted orange, showing his excitement; he tried to mask his expression, though, to make it less obvious. "What if I fail, though?"

"You'll make mistakes; you're not perfect. I just don't want you to stick to this life, Hun. You were brought into it against your will, and you molded into the stereotype and accepted it. If you want to be stronger, you must fight this," I tenderly told him. My voice got firmer though. "Now, promise me, Patrick, that you'll try to stick to this," I demanded. "Or so help me I'll kill you myself."

"I promise," he whispered. "I'll try."

"Good, that's all I ask." I looked at him briefly and saw he had a watch on his wrist. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Nearly six," Patrick replied. "Why?" His eyes widened, admiration and confusion displayed within them, and I could tell he regarded me as a person to idolize now.

"Well, I have to get . . . um . . . home, I guess. Before that, though, I'll walk you to the border, but from then on you head straight to the Cullens," I planned. "Now, come on; dinner's going to be done soon."

I shoved off the ground and wiped the grass off my butt, raising my eyebrows at Patrick when he openly leered. He shrugged and rose to his feet as well. I offered my hand to him, and when he locked our fingers together, the trek to the river began. The border—more specifically, the river marking it—caused an instinct to rise within me, leading me to the river not twenty minutes later.

"I guess this is where we depart," he sighed, a bit of sadness lacing his voice.

"I suppose so. You better be good, okay?" I demanded.

"I will. Just think, though. Only a couple hours earlier I thought you were going to be dinner. Now I'm going to try the vegetarian diet and made my first human friend in thirty years," Patrick reflected.

"Well, life's funny like that, isn't it?" I sounded sarcastic, but a deeper meaning was shown.

Releasing his hand, I nudged him with my shoulder to depart and stepped back, giving him some space. His legs tensed, and suddenly he was in the air, propelling his legs forward to increase his force. Patrick's landing was silent as he touched the other side. Just as I was turning, two teenagers from the group I saw earlier exited the foliage. The small brunette with the pixie cut—Alice, I believe— looped her arm through Patrick's, and I could feel his wariness from here.

She paused her procession with him, peeking over her shoulder at me and studying me briefly; a timid smile rose to her face before she tugged Patrick along. The burly one I saw earlier took up the rear of the train, his muscles flexing as he trailed behind them. Right before they disappeared into the forest, Patrick sent an enthusiastic grin over his shoulder to me, his red eyes gleaming with delight. I could tell he was content.

I faintly smiled at the empty space where they once stood and turned, slinking into the forest and sprinting to Emily's, just in time for dinner.

"Where have you been, Talia? I've been worried sick," she cried as soon as I was through the door.

I turned into the kitchen to find a group of faces, some I recognized and some I didn't, all appearing sombre and austere. Their expressions caused me to stumble, my arms flailing wildly as I tried to catch myself. My hand latched onto the counter-top, so I used it to stand up and straighten myself out.

Paul got up from his chair and approached me, sniffing me when he got close. His lips pulled back in a snarl, and a growl rumbled in his throat. It was echoed by others at the table. A seed of nervousness planted itself in me, and I averted my eyes to the floor. Paul rose to his full height above me and snarled when I tried to back away from him. His hands began to tremble in anger, and I watched in awed silence as he calmed himself before speaking slowly and deliberately.

"Why . . . do you smell . . . like a leech?"


	11. A Deal with the Devil Adam's POV

**AN:** Well, isn't this a Marvelous Monday! Not only did I finish an awesome chapter, but I managed to leave a level of suspense that made ME excited for the next chapter. :) A word to the wise, though; this chapter contains _MILD_ violence. Now, if you're squeamish, I've marked the points where you should start reading and stop reading at the end. Thank you to all my reviewers and the people who either added my story to their alerts or to their favorites; I'm giving a shout-out to all my reviewers for the last chapter: **soup4mepapi**, **a-stubborn-rose**, **MaMZg67**, **awesomeami316**, **Samroseg**, **diigiipriinc3ss**, **Pretty Monster Princess**, **Forever Musical Alee**, **LuvinTwilight143**, and **Lady Syndra**. Y'all read the **EN** please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own Talia, Adam, and other people who are not recognized. :)

* * *

><p><strong>10. A Deal with the Devil (Adam Sinclaire's POV)<strong>

I moved through the hallways silently, almost wraith-like with my reminiscent fondling of Talia's abandoned possessions. My heart ached from her loss, but determination kept it beating vigorously. This always happened with the other half-breeds; it was the same game of cat-and-mouse throughout the centuries, from what I've gathered from the records. I just happened to have acquired the better mouse trap.

With my best suit on and my briefcase in hand, I exited the house and began my trek to the surface world. I swam through the suburbs hurriedly, and before I knew it, the scenery around me changed from modern-day Pacifica to the rougher open ocean. After another hour and a half, the water became shallower, and eventually I surfaced from the waves and sloshed to the shore of my private beach. Instantly, the outfit I had donned fizzled dry, due to not only the scorching Californian heat but also my magical abilities.

Swiftly I walked the five minutes to the garage; in it was my black 2011 Audi R8, gleaming in the artificial light. It purred as I started the engine, the car gliding down the runway and into the light traffic. Pavement flew underneath the tires as I breezed through California and north into Oregon—more specifically, Prineville. The people I were meeting with preferred this city for two reasons: one, it was the perfection medium between the two cities where we were supposed to be located at; and two, the location was secluded enough where we wouldn't be as easily detected by any unwanted outside sources.

I parked in the rather considerable lot and swaggered into the Stafford Inn, noting my surroundings were, for a lack of better word, tasteful. I stood at the counter and cleared my throat; the front desk woman—Rosemarie, felicitous because of her vibrant red hair—barely flicked me a glance before responding in a dull voice, her fingers tapping away irritably at the keyboard.

"Welcome to the Stafford Inn. How may I be of service to you today?"

"Hello, I'm Adam Sinclaire, and I'm here to meet with Alec and Demetri Volturi. Would you alert them and give me their room number?" I pleasantly queried.

Her hazel eyes jumped to my face, and Rosemarie's voice had a slight quiver as she responded, "Of course, sir. I'll phone them right away." She dialed number and put the phone to her ear, saying, "Hello, Mr. Volturi. An Adam Sinclaire is waiting in the lobby; shall I send him upstairs to your room? Of course, sir." Her eyes focused on me as she hung the phone in its cradle. "The room is 207; if you go to the second floor, it should be the fourth door on your left from the elevator."

"Thank you, miss. If you'll excuse me . . ."

I headed to the elevator door and pressed the button for the second floor, tapping my foot at the car's slow ascent. Finally the bell rang, and the doors parted to reveal a lengthy, wide hallway, decorated with framed prints of scenery and the occasional table and lamp. Counting the doors, it was a short time before I came across room; after a quick knock, the door creaked open to a fairly dark room, lit only by the slithers of overcast light appearing through the cracks of the thick curtains.

"Close the door and step forward," a smooth, aged voice ordered.

I hastily followed the orders and peered through the darkness, searching for the owner of the voice. Despite my attempts, I couldn't pinpoint it. Across the room, the clicking of a switch sounded, and a gentle yellow glow illuminated the table and the two occupants sitting there. A boy that looked no older than fifteen, with a mop of brown hair atop his head and defined eyebrows, sat across a man who appeared in his early twenties with dirty blonde hair, a hooked nose, and thin lips. Both had staggering crimson eyes and clothing that hinted at old money.

"So this is the human who receives special treatment from Aro," the boy mused. "Interesting. He looks no different than any other on the street, Demetri. What could be his worth to Aro?"

"Ah, Alec, you must remember that looks can be deceiving. Who knows? He could hold the key our entire race's demise," Demetri chided. There was amusement in his voice, as if I weren't someone important, someone to be feared.

"So, Adam, is it?" Alec finally acknowledged. I nodded my head stiffly. "Come now, cat got your tongue?" he mocked.

Taking a calming breath, I uttered, "Yes, my name is Adam. I request the services of Demetri Volturi, more specifically his tracking abilities. I need his assistance to find my daughter, Talia."

"This would sound like an intriguing task, were it not to find a human," Demetri sneered. "Are you confident in the fact that she's completely human?" I retaliated. "You vampires are all alike; you think you are the only supernatural species out there besides werewolves."

"Well, then, Adam, what are you? What kind of creature are you and your daughter, then?" Alec drily asked.

I stumbled in my speech, not used to proclaiming myself . . . my species to someone outside our society. It goes against all my convictions and beliefs. However, it must be done, for the sake of my daughter. A sudden confidence surged through me, making me stand tall and proud as I spoke with an unwavering voice.

"I, along with my daughter and an entire society, are called merpeople." The two vampires shared a loaded glance with each other before cracking up laughing. They were loud and boisterous, causing my irritation to peak. "Ridicule me if you please, but would you like a demonstration of my power?"

Demetri's curiosity was piqued, I could tell. After clearing his throat, Alec fell silent, the unknown causing the atmosphere of the room to thicken. He stepped forward menacingly, lowering his voice to a near snarl. "And how exactly are you planning to do this, Adam?"

"My power centers around manipulating the tides of the ocean. Florence is but a few hours away by car, but from what I've gathered about you and your kind, you can reach the city in a fourth of the time."

Briefly the two conferred in speeds I could barely understand; as it was, I could catch a phrase here and there. "An interesting matter . . . so uniformed . . . Aro will be pleased . . . testing commence . . ." Demetri nodded solemnly, and Alec stepped back a few paces to lean against the wall.

"I will allow you my help, Adam, in exchange for an amount of testing done on her, as your kind has never been documented by the Volturi," Demetri bargained.

"Deal," I agreed readily. We shook hands on it before sitting at the table across from each other.

"Now, I need a photo or something of hers, so I can pick up her trail. Do you have anything on you?" he asked, smiling when I placed a picture of her down on the wooden surface. "She's very beautiful."

"Thank you," I responded. "I will be glad to see her."

"Well, you will meet her soon; I've already honed in on her," Demetri mumbled. A hearty chuckle came from him, and Alec tilted his head to the side in a silent question. "It turns out she in currently in Forks, Washington."

A slow smile curled up the corners of Alec's mouth as he replied, "Well, this makes my job easier."

I blinked once, and suddenly Alec was above me, grinning madly. He gripped the back of my head, slamming my forehead onto the tabletop. My vision blurred as I struggled to remain conscious, but he repeated the action, this time with more force. I cried out in pain and tried to move my arms towards his hands, only to realize that I was numb from the neck down.

"Tsk, tsk. Poor Adam; you really believed you'd get out of this alive," Alec clucked. "Rest assured, you won't. However, you are needed alive for testing; Aro won't mind, though, if you're a bit damaged when we reach the city." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he thrust my head onto the table again, and I struggled to not hiss a swear word as blood trickled down into my eye.

***RIGHT HERE***

A cool finger gathered it from my face, and I glanced up to see Demetri stick it in his mouth curiously. He grinned, showing his teeth which were tinted red. He dragged his finger through my wound again, and I swore as he dug deeper into my skin. Alec roughly shook me, as if I were a misbehaving puppy.

"Alec, his blood is so enticing. You should try some as well," Demetri purred.

"Don't mind if I do," Alec replied before clawing his fingernails down my cheek. Blood welled from the cuts as a sharp pain ignited my face. He grabbed my jaw and forced me to watch him suck my blood off his fingers, squeezing hard enough to increase the blood flow.

***ENDS HERE***

Black spots began to dance in my vision, and as a lone tear slipped from my eye, I prayed for the first time in my life. I prayed, not for my safety, but for the well-being of Talia, as she would surely need it to survive these heinous monsters. I slipped into the darkness, my captors' laughter the last thing to reach my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:<strong> Can y'all please review? I'd love for you all to do so; I want to hear your thoughts. Is it good, bad, or ugly? Should I have done something different? Do you want anything to happen? TELL ME, PEOPLE! FOR THE LOVE OF DOG, TELL ME! Oh, by the way, people who review nicely (no reviews less than 10 words, people), you'll get a teaser from the next chapter. :D

**Story Recommendation:** Okay, I don't do this usually, but I'm reading an awesome story called **Plain Sailing **by lisaXX93. Her story is so great, and if you're into Jack Sparrow, you'll definitely enjoy Pirate Edward. ;) The second story is **Scared of Blood? **by Maddyson Ruby. It's about a half-breed girl, Adanne, who is imprinted on by Seth during Breaking Dawn. It's awesome!


	12. A Premonition of Death Talia's POV

**AN: **Hello, my readers who remain and hopefully enjoy the story so much that they ignore my complete and utter negligence of my story! To all of those who care, I am actually writing my own novel right now and hope to get it published before 2014. :) My updates will get better, because I already messed up my GPA for last semester and do not care! ^_^ I have a question, though. Would you all prefer shorter chapters with more often updates, or these types of chapter that appear sporadically? Um . . . I believe that is it. Oh, I'm sorry for my flakiness and hope for forgiveness. And I beg of y'all for a review or a PM about my earlier question. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. That is all.

* * *

><p><strong>11. A Premonition of Death (Talia's POV)<strong>

_I've never been so happy in all my life. It was sad, in a way, how much joy could come from such a simple act, but the realization didn't change my perception of the situation. My father and I were on dry land, the meadow I found, to be specific. It was a clear day, hardly a cloud in the sky. The sun was beating down on us and reflecting off of the pond, lighting up the entire field with a rainbow of colors. _

_ We were just enjoying each other's company, an oddity in itself. A blanket separated us from the damp ground, each of us cradling a book in hand. A picnic basket—an odd contraption that Sam had shown me a couple of days after I came here—held a bundle of treats from under the sea, like seanut butter sandwiches and a pitcher of white tea. Dad cracked a corny joke, and I chuckled, nudging his shoulder. Suddenly he tackled me and began tickling me, making me shriek out giggles. It felt good to be with him, no worries and no problems. That was when trouble gave a mighty blow to our day._

_ Ominous dark clouds rolled over the sky, causing Daddy to look up in confusion. White pieces of cotton—snow, I believe—sprinkled down on us. Cold descended in the air, rapidly erasing the previous warmth. I glanced around in bemusement as well, the sudden chill alarming me. To the north, a tall dark figure in a grey cloak stood stoically, his piercing red eyes unwavering from my own. A toothy smile formed on his face before he turned and merged into the foliage._

_ I turned to my father but jumped back in surprise at the spectacle in front of my eyes. The man was back, this time with three others. Upon closer inspection, I realized the man was enormous, with broad shoulders that could easily outsize any of the Quileutes, a mop of black hair on his head, a surprisingly soft jaw line, and vibrant red eyes, paired with a curved nose and full lips. He was standing towards the back of the group, inspecting my father with eyes full of mischief and promise. He must have felt my gaze on him because he glanced at me, winking and mouthing the words, "Soon, baby."_

_ The smallest form lifted the hood away from her face, and I was surprised to see a woman—no, a girl, step toward us. She was angelic, with red eyes and a symmetrical face. Her dirty-blonde hair was pulled back into a sharp bun, adding a level of severity to her form. A slight growl rumbled in my chest, and she smirked at me before narrowing her gaze on my father. He squirmed under the heaviness of her glare._

_ "You have failed to uphold our agreement, Adam," the girl stated. Her eyes were dead of any emotion as they locked onto his. "Your actions require repercussions."_

_ "Please don't do this," he begged. "I can pay, you know that."_

_ "Silence! You knew calling us would result in this. Do not fight us, Adam Sinclaire," she remarked. "Take the girl. Leave no witnesses."_

_ My father tried to protect me, but unfortunately, strength and battle strategy were not his strong suits. He was also outnumbered and outmatched. The man with the spiky hair blurred behind him, and when my father turned, he kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying across the meadow and closer to the younger vampire. The one closest to him suddenly released trails of black smoke from his palm, almost life-like in the way they honed in on my father's fallen form. _

_ The heavy clouds of smoke writhed and slithered across the ground at a deadly pace before encircling around my father. As they traveled around his legs and up his torso, his icy blue eyes shot to my face, panic and fear shining from his orbs. His last words were touching to the heart, a final plea of forgiveness for himself from me. I watched as his eyes rolled back in his head and the last syllable of my name die on his lips._

_ "Felix!" the man with the short hair hollered. "Take her to Jane while Alec and I finish up here." _

_ The man and Alec moved toward my father's still form, while Felix flashed over and slung me over his shoulder. I peered at my father through my hair, and my lunch threatened to come up at the gruesome sight. He was sprawled out on his back, paler than the snow with his face tilted up to the sky. The rich red coloring of his neck, a startling contrast to his surroundings, made me nauseous. Alec was at his neck, while the other had his back hunched over my father's limp wrist. Alec smiled, his once white teeth tinted red with Adam's blood. A trail dripped from his lips onto the ground, and suddenly the trees swallowed me up, hiding the monstrosity from my gaze. In the distance, a lone wolf howled. _

I jerked up off the mattress, tangling the covers around my legs in my haste to leave the bed. Panting heavily, I stumbled to the bathroom, pausing at the sink to glance in the mirror. My hair was in a disarray, matted and tangled with sweat, while my eyes were bloodshot and had startling bags resting underneath them. I glared at my reflection before stripping my clothes off and stepping into the shower, thankful that my tail won't suddenly appear in the water. That would be difficult to explain.

The dream I had threw me off kilter because it was so frighteningly realistic. I could still feel the cold shoulder of Felix pressing into my stomach, and the smell of my father's blood lingered in my nose. I scrubbed at my skin furiously with the cloth to rid myself of the feel of the dream, the panic in my chest receding the harder I scrubbed. Eventually I shut off the water and stepped out, finding my clothes for the school day with minimal trouble.

When I came here three weeks ago, I didn't think too much about when Emily threatened me with school. Now, I wish I had taken her more seriously. After a week to get on my feet, which was basically when I met Patrick and saw my brother with those blood-suckers, she registered me into the reservation school with little hassle. They didn't even require that much information because it was the last two weeks of school. It was a blessing, really, because I had to leave almost all of my paperwork behind for my father.

Knowing people there like Jacob and Seth helped my social situation a lot; without them, I would have definitely been a lone nerd. Since I was also a part of the "La Push Gang," people gave me respect, despite my intelligence level and interests. All in all, high school, for once in teenage history, felt like a breeze.

Of course, shit then hit the fan. And I totally forgot how to duck.


End file.
